LOVE CLASS
by kinra chan
Summary: Ino memulai persiapan festival dibantu trio kwek kweknya... Shika masih kejamkah? Masa kelam heart class mulai terungkap Jangan lewatkan comedy romance jadul yang di tulis ulang demi ultah chara kita... Happy bDay shikaino ! Ch 7 guys.. RnR or die :v
1. Chapter 1 HAJIMARU SUTORI

_**Account lama : YENI KUNOICHI**_

 _ **Account sekarang : Kinra Chan**_

 _ **Naruto milik kishimoto-sensei.**_

 _ **Love text milik miyuki-sensei.**_

 _ **Love Class punya kinra chan**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **PAIRING : ShikaIno slight SaiIno, NaruSaku**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, humor (garing) , friendship, little action**_

 _ **WARNING : OOC, AU, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL-ABAL,NEWBIE**_

 _ **Minna sama #sembah_sujud aku kembali lagi…. Hanya saja aku akan update lagi dari awal agar pembaca baru pun tau**_

 _ **HAPPY READING MINNA**_

* * *

"Blazer pink baru… check. Sepatu coklat mengkilat….. chack. Rambut sudah rapi…. Check. Oke aku sudah siap"

Yamanaka Ino, 16 tahun. Dengan harapan dan gairah akan cinta, datang untuk menemui cinta pertamanya

"Aku datang untuk menemuimu … SAI-kun."

FLASHBACK :

Di sebuah taman sepanjang aliran sungai, terlihat seorang anak kecil yang usianya tak kurang dari 7 tahun, tengah dikepung oleh tiga orang anak yang lebih besar darinya.

"JANGAN…! Kembalikan jimat kucingku." Teriak sekaligus pinta anak itu.

"Hehehe…. Ayo! Tunjukan kendomu, bocah cebol." Ucap salah seorang anak sambil mengacungkan jimat kucing anak itu tinggi-tinggi

TWITCH…..

Dari kejauhan, tampak seorang anak perempuan yang membawa boken ( pedang kayu ) bersurai pirang dan bermata aquamarine dengan sudut perempatan di dahinya.

"HOI…! BERANI-BERANINYA KALIAN MENGGANGGU ANGGOTA DOJO KENDOKU….." Teriak anak perempuan yang tak lain adalah INO, putri pemilik dojo yang melatih kendo, sambil mengacungkan boken-nya, ia berlari kearah anak-anak itu.

"GAWAT! Itu Ino, lagi-lagi dia melindungi si cebol ini." Ucap salah seorang anak yang tadi membawa jimat itu .

"Ck… menggangu saja, ayo cepat kita kabur, sebelum dia memukul bokong kita dengan tongkat bodoh itu." ucap salah seorang anak lainya.

Mereka kemudian melarilkan diri begitu saja sambil melempar jimat itu ke sungai di samping mereka untuk menghentikan Ino agar tidak mengejar mereka.

Ino yang terkejut melihat mereka membuang jimat pemberian Ino kesungai tanpa berpikir langsung melompat ke sungai untuk mengambil jimat itu, anak kecil tadi hanya bias melihat dari atas karena ia tak bisa berenang, sementara Ino telah berhasil meraih jimat itu, ia segera kembali ke tempat anak itu dalam keadaan basah kuyub.

"Sai, kamu nggak apa - apakan ..?" ucap ino pada anak yang dia tolong yang ternyata adalah Sai.

"Ino… gara-gara aku, jadi luka-luka kan…?" kata Sai sambil menangis sesenggukan.

"Nggak luka kok, nih lihat jimatmu baik-baik saja" Ucap Ino sambil memperlihatkan jimat itu.

Sai yang melihat itu langsung berteriak "BUKAN ITU, TAPI LUTUTMU INO…. LUTUTMU MENGELUARKA DARAH YANG SANGAT BANYAK."

Ino langsug melihat lututnya "waaaaa…. Ternyata benar hakama(baju untuk kendo)-ku jadi kotor kena noda sama robek-robek…."

Sai langsung Sweetdrop…. "Ino, bukan itu masalahnya"

"tapi tou-sama pasti akan langsung memarahiku"

"Ck Ino…Ayo kita harus segera pulang untuk mengobati lukamu." Ucap Sai sambil mengacungkan tanganya pada Ino. Ino pun menerima tangan itu dan mencoba bangun, tetapi….

"awwwwwwww….. Kakiku sakit, aku tidak bisa menggerakan kakiku" ucap ino sambil memegangi lututnya yang semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah.

"Ino maafkan aku, gara-gara aku kamu terluka sampai seperti ini, aku minta maaf. Karena kau tidak bisa berdiri, naiklah kepunggungku, aku kan menggendongmu sampai rumah." ucap Sai sambil berjongkok didepan Ino memposisikan diri untuk Ino.

"tapi Sai…. Apa kau kuat?" ucap Ino ragu-ragu, melihat tubuh Sai jauh lebih kecil darinya.

"tidak apa-apa, aku kuat kok, lagi pula yang menyebabkan Ino terluka juga aku, jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab." ucap Sai penuh keyakinan.

Tapi hasilnya… ini sih nggak bisa dibilang menggendong namanya….. dengan ino yang masa itu setinggi 130 cm. sementara Sai 112 cm. tampak jadi seperti Ino yang mengalungkan tanganya di leher Sai dengan kakinya yang terseret karena jauhnya perbedaan tinggi badan, sehingga lebih terlihat seperti Sai yang menyeret Ino dengan memaksakan jalanya sendiri. Ckckck… kasihan sekali kau Sai .eh… sementara ino sendiri hanya menahan sakit di kakinya karena terus bergesekan dengan tanah yang berbatu 'manis nyaaaaa' pikir Ino dalam hati, menghiraukan ras sakitnya saat ini, ia terharu dengan usaha Sai. Dalam perjalanan Sai terus menahan agar air matanya tidak tumpah ia merasa sedih karena harus selalu merepotkan ino.

"Ino selalu menolongku dan jimat kucingku….. selalu… menolongku…." Ucap Sai bergetar menahan tangis.

"sai…..aku hanya… mencoba jadi seperti saitama -sensei" ucap ino watados

#gubrak Sai langsung terjungkal…. Kadang kadang kata kata Ino sedikit aneh dan susah dimengerti.

"ahahahaha… begitu ya." hanya sepatah kata itu yang dapat Sai katakan setiap kali Ino berkata sesuatu yang … janggal? Sai tidak pernah tau isi hati wanita

" Walau kamu Pindah nanti, aku akan selalu menjadi temanmu .

"iya…" ucap sai tak kuat menahan air mata.

"jangan kalah dari anak-anak yang menindasmu di SD nanti, ya..?"

"Iya… "ucap sai yang kini terus mengalirkan air mata.

"Jaga jimat kucingmu baik-baik, ya! Aku pasti….. aku pasti akan menemuimu"

"iya…." Air matanya mengalir deras.

FLASHBACK OFF

Tampak seorang gadis berseragam Konoha High School berBlazer pink dengan ceria memasuki gerbang sekolah "Akhirnya, setelah 10 tahun kita bisa berjumpa kembali….SAI"

INO pov

Aku Yamanaka Ino, seorang putri pemilik dojo dengan kata lain pewaris dojo itu sehingga aku harus mampu menguasai kendo dengan baik, setelah meyakinkan ayahku, bahwa aku mampu belajar kendo disekolah ini, karena disekolah ini terdapat jurusan beladiri maka akhirnya ayahku mengizinkanku untuk bersekolah disini….

Tujuanku kesini adalah untuk menemui cinta pertamaku HIMURA SAI, 10 tahun yang lalu, kami selalu bersama di dojo kendo milik ayah, disana kami berlatih bersama, dia sangat baik hati, dan berjuang dengan keras, walau pada kenyataanya dia masih lemah tapi dia juga mungil dan manis.

Tetapi dulu dia pergi keluar kota dan sekolah disekolah umum dikota itu, sehingga kami sudah tidak pernah bertemu kembali sejak saat itu.

Tapi sekarang aku bisa kembali bertemu denganya lagi, mengejar cinta pertamaku, Yoshhhh….. Sai, persiapkan dirimu karena aku akan datang.

Saat aku akan memasuki gedung dan melewati taman tiba-tiiba.

.

.

.

"…DAISUKI"

ha? Waaaaaaa...! pengakuan cinta ya? Oh tidak aku menguping privasi orang, tapi aku juga harus mendengarkanya, siapa tau bisa jadi referensiku suatu saat nanti saat akan menyatakan cinta pada Sai.

NORMAL pov

"N..N…Nara-s…San,I.. ini….. bacalah…" ucap seorang gadis berblazer pink terbata-bata.

Ino mengamati dari belakang pohon dan terus mendengarkan.

"Nggak ada gunanya aku baca ini, mendokusai. Cewek bodoh dari heart class!" ucap laki-laki berblazer putih itu dengan tegas.

"sekarang! Aku akan menciumu, tapi setelah itu, kau harus segera enyah dari hadapanku." ucap laki-laki itu seraya mengurangi jarak dari gadis itu.

"Itulah yang namanya suka-kan, mendokusai?" ucap lagi laki-laki itu.

"ja…ja..JAHAT…." ucap gadis itu bergetar menahan air mata.

"bagiku, blazer pink yang jelek itu benar-benar merusak pemandangan" ucap laki-laki itu arrogant dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Dari belakangnya terlihat Ino dengan 4 siku didahinya sedang mengangkat boken-nya dan membuat kuda-kuda untuk mengayunkan boken-nya sembari berteriak

"KURANG AJAR…."

TBC

* * *

 _ **A/N : KONICHIWA, MINNA-SAN…. Ini fanfic aku yang pertama, hehehe, fanfic aku yang pertama atau juga bisa dibilang produk gagal, gomen ne minna, fanfic ini tercipta dari imajinasi gaje ku sendiri, disini baru terlihat SaiIno nya, tapi mulai chapter depan bakalan aku babat abis SHIKAMARU-KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.**_

 _ **Sebagai penjelas aja ya minna… aku menggunakan Love text hanya sebatas Alternative Univers saja ya… mungkin beberapa bagian akan erlihat hamper 100% mirip… tapi percayalah… ini semua akan mengarah pada cerita yang sangat… sedikit? Berbeda… intinya baca terus kisahnya sampai akhir agar tau kelanjutanya yaaaa….**_

 _ **Oh iya, karena fic ini udah dipikiran matang, saya minta pendapat dan review nya yaaaa minna, saya terima segala macam pendapat, kritik atou pun saran asalkan disertaai alas an yang logis ya minna….. kalau gitu see you in next chapter muahhhhhhhh (cium jauh)**_


	2. Chapter 2 mata aeta

_**Account sekarang : Kinra Chan**_

 _ **Naruto milik kishimoto-sensei.**_

 _ **Love text milik miyuki-sensei.**_

 _ **Love Class punya kinra chan**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **PAIRING : ShikaIno slight SaiIno, NaruSaku**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, humor (garing) , friendship, little action**_

 _ **WARNING : OOC, AU, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL-ABAL,NEWBIE**_

 _ **Minna sama #sembah_sujud aku kembali lagi…. Hanya saja aku akan update lagi dari awal agar pembaca baru pun tau**_

 _ **HAPPY READING MINNA**_

 _ **chapter 2. KETEMU!**_

* * *

"KUUUUURAAAAANG AJAAAAAAR...!"

BLETAK...

"WADAAWWW...!" Teriak Shikamaru sembari terduduk dan memegangi kepalanya yang kini udah kaya nanas bunting (?)

"Ittai ne..." ia memgusap-usap kepala benjolnya. Kemudian dengan wajah sarat akan kekesalan menatap sinis kearah Ino.

"Hey nanas jelek!" panggil sekaligus ejek Ino pada Shikamaru.

"he?" gumam Shika tidak mengerti dengan perilaku menyebalkan wanita bersurai pirang didepanya. Cewek itu, Ino, menatap Shika dengan wajah merah menahan amarah, menarik nafas dalam-dalam bersiap mengeluarkan protes panjang

. "hey nanas jelek, berani-beraninya kau bicara sekasar itu pada gadis itu, padahal ia sudah susah payah mengeluarkan seluruh keberanianya untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya padamu tidak hanya menolaknya mentah-mentah, kau juga menghinanya sedemikian rupa, tidak sadarkah kau betapa jahatnya kau. bahkan dia sampai menangis berurai air mata." Shikamaru hanya heran melihat Ino, dalam pikiranya ia berpikir betapa lancangnya gadis itu terhadap dirinya.

"kau harus segera minta maaf padanya!" bentak dan perintah Ino secara bersamaan.

"lancang sekali, kau sangat tidak punya tata krama terhadap orang yang kau bahkan belum kenal." ucap Shikamaru dengan kritikanya yang terkenal pedas seantero konoha gakuen, tidak heran memang mengingat kini Shikamaru menjabat sebagai ketua osis, yang dikalangan pelajar terkenal akan kedisiplinanya.

"kau itu tak ubahnya berperilaku seperti binatang ya… BABI…"

WHAT THE….?

BABI…?

'KURANG AJAR' batin Ino berteriak sesak dengan muka yang kentara merah menahan amarah, nafasnya keluar masuk tidak teratur menandakan dia benar-benar marah.

"enak saja nanas jelek itu, seenaknya saja menghancurkan perasaan suci soerang gadis, menghinaku, dan mengataiku BABI? Dasar cowok brengsek" gerutu ino sepanjang perjalananya dikoridor tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang menatap ino risih, sebagian ada yang bilang ia gila, ada yang bilang depresi, PMS, bahkan putus cinta, ckckck… malang nian kau Ino, udah jatuh ketinpa tangga juga, ckckckck.

"orang brengsek itu, dia….. tidak mungkinkan dia berubah seperti orang itu?" ucap ino mulai berharap-harap semoga pujaan hatinya ga bakal kaya cowok brengsek itu. Karena terlalu memikirkan kejadian tadi, ia tak terlalu memperhatikan jalan, hingga….

BRUKH…...

"awwww…..!" rintih Ino kesakitan karena terjatuh setelah menabrak cowok didepanya, Ino sembari terduduk hanya mgusap-usap pantatanya yang sukses mencium lantai keras dibawahnya.

"INO..?" ucap seseorang didepan Ino lirih, namun masih bisa didengar teling super Ino.

"he..?" Ino mendongak, mencoba melihat tersangka tabrak jatuhnya(?) Ino membulatkan mata selebar yang ia bisa, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, ekspresi seakan habis melihat penampakan sadako ngesot(?)

"S….S..SA.." ucapan ino terpotong oleh datangnya gerombolan cewek secara bersamaan dari belakang ino, sehingga secara sengaja ATAU tak sengaja membuat kondisi ino semakinparah saja.

"OHAYOU HIMURA-SAN, bagaimana kemarin pertandinganya? kudengar kau hebat lho" ucap salah seorang cewek dari gerombolan itu, namun sayang oh sayang, Sai tampak tak menggubrisnya sama sekali, Sai lebih tertarik kepada sipirang yang jatuh terduduk di hadapanya, ia mengulurkan tangan mencoba memberi bantuan, namun tak disangka-sangka…

GREB…..

Ino memeluknya tiba-tiba dengan sangat erat, sehingga ia terkejut dan tak sadar untuk beberapa saat.

"SAI…" teriak Ino kencang, menyebut nama laki-laki didalam pelukanya itu, yang lantas menarik perhatian selouruh siswa dikoridor itu untuk melihat drama picisan yang nampaknya tengah diperankan blonde pemeran utama kita.

"sudah 10 tahun kita nggak ketemu, aku sangat merindukanmu…..!" ucap ino dalam peluknya. Sai yang sudah tersadar dari keterkejutanya segera melepas pelukanya seraya menatap ino lekat-lekat

'heart class…..' batinya.

"Ino-chan, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sai Nampak terkejut dengan keberadaan Ino.

"ehehehe…. Sebenarnya selama ini aku mencarimu, begitu tahu kau sekolah disini, aku segera memaksa Tou-sama untuk mengijnkanku sekolah disini, hehehe" ucap Ino masih dengan cengiran watadosnya.

"oh…. Jadi kau murid baru disini ya…? Apa kau sudah berhen…." Ucapanya terpotong oleh ino yang tampaknya begitu bersemangat.

"iya, sekarang aku murid baru dispad…" lagi-lagi ucapanya terpotong oleh sapaan seseorang yang sangat keras.

"HALOOOOOOOOO….."

sapa seorang cowok blonde spike kepada seseorang yang Ino rasa adalah sai.

"hi Sai.." sapa lagi cowok itu. Sai yang baru sadar ia yang disapa langsung menyahut

"iya, tumben kau datang kesini pagi-pagi, ada apa? Naru-chan?" balas sekaligus Tanya Sai kepada cowok yang dipanggilnya naru-chan. Mendengar itu, wajah yang tadinya bersemangat langsung berubah merengut.

"ck, SAI…. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang untuk jangan memanggilku begitu ha? Sekali lagi kau menyebutku seperti itu awas saja ya!" ancam cowok dengan blazer pink itu seraya memukul telapak tangan kiri dengan tinju didepan Sai. Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Sai, ia melihat Ino.

"eh, kamu siapa,?perkenalkan aku naruto namikaze" . ucap Naruto yang baru sadar jika disebelah sai ada cewek. Naruto dengan tidak sopanya menatap lekat Ino dari ujung kaki sampai rambut.

"eh, eeeee... watashi wa ino desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu" ucap ino sambil ber'ojigi ria.

"ohhhhhhh... pasti kamu murid baru yang diceritain Kurenai-sensei kemarin" ucap ino bersemangat, mengingat tampaknya ia dan ino akan sekelas.

"eh, iya, aku murid baru di spa..." ucapan Ino kembali terpotong oleh Naruto.

"di heart class kan...?" tebak Naruto mendahului " pasti kamu tersesat sampai dispade class, ayo-ayo, aku antar kekelas" ucap Naruto langsung menggandeng tangan ino dan berlari meninggalkan sai.

"aku pergi dulu ya Sai, mau mengantar Ino dulu, sampai ketemu nanti!" teriak Naruto semakin menjauh sambil menyeret Ino.

"hn" hanya itu reaksi Sai setelah melihat gandengan tangan mereka.

"himura-kun, cewek tadi siapa?" tanya cewek dari gerombolan tadi kembali mengerubungi Sai.

"hanya teman lama" balas sai ogah-ogahan.

Disisi lain, dengan tergopoh-gopoh, Ino yang ditarik paksa naruto hanya bisa pasrah. " Namikaze-san kita mau kemana?, kelas ku..."

"Naruto, panggil saja Naruto" sela Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaanya.

"hey, look..." teriak Naruto menunjuk halaman sekolah. "halaman sekolah ini indahkan, benar-benar penuh warna, aku bahkan sampai mencium aroma cinta" ucap naruto lebay dengan sok pamer-pamer halam sekolahnya yang berisi pohon sakura yang rindang dikelilingi taman bunga dengan berbagai warna.

Ino hanya menatap takjup, namun bangkit dari kekagumanya, Ino segera bicara, "ano, naruto-san, kelasku itu sebe..." ucapanya kembali disalip oleh Naruto "dan disebalah sana itu...bla...bla...bla" Ino hanya kembali putus asa karena tak dihiraukan.

"DENGERIN DONG..." teriak Ino mulai frustasi, namun sayang ia sama sekali tak digubris,

"nah, gedung ini adalah gedung khusus kelas-kelas elit, murid dikelas ini mayoritas berisi anak-anak selebritis, pejabat, pengusaha, bangsawan, serta segala kalangan atas lainya, mereka diajari cara bersosialisasi, politik... DIAMOND CLASS" terang Naruto, sementara Ino hanya menatap takjub

'ini istana' batin Ino sambil tersenyum megap-megap gaje. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum maklum " yaaa... bagi kita ini seperti negri di atas awan"

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan kespade class

"yang itu kelas beladiri, karate, kenpo, judo, jujitsu hingga sumo diajarkan disini" terang Naruto "kemudian yang itu club class, mereka diajarkan cara menanam pohon, bunga, hingga sayuran, kemudian dijual" terang naruto sambil menunjuk anank-anak yang sedang berkebun.

Kemudian ino kembali sadar dan bilang pada naruto " hei naruto-san, sepertinya ada kesalah pahaman deh, aku anak baru dispade class lho, bukan diheart clsass, nih buktinya aku bawa boken" ucap ino yang kali ini mendapat respon dari Naruto.

"ahahaha, Ino ini ngomong apa sih, kamukan pakai blazer pinknya heart class, seperti yang kamu lihat, pink untuk heart class, putih untuk diamond class, hitam spade class, dan hijau club class" terang Naruto panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas.

WHAT THE...?

Demi jashin-sama Ino tampak syok, aura gelap disertai awan badai dengan petir menyambar mengelilinginya.

" kalau begitu ayo kita segera masuk" ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan Ino masuk kekelas.

"SELAMAT DATANG DI LOVE CLASS" teriak semua anak dikelas dengan membentangkan spanduk besar bertuliskan 'WELLCOME IN PARADISE LOVE'.

"eh, love...? Maksudnya cinta?" ucap kegirangan hingga terbawa suasana karena mendengar kata LOVE.

"iya love class, itukan nama lain heart class, kelas ini mempelajari segala hal tentang indahnyaaaaaaaaaaaaa cintaaa..." ucap naruto dibelakang ino dengan berbuna-bunga.

"dan mulai sekarang ino akan mempelajari cinta disekolah ini" terang naruto kembali membuat ino syok.

 **DEMI SAITAM -SENSEI YANG RAMBUTNYA TUMBUH LAGI?!**

 **WHAT THE…..!?**

"mempelajari cinta?" beo ino mengulang." Yup, benar sekali"

"OHAYOU GOZAIMSU LOVE CLASS" sapa wanita bemata ruby mengenakan kimono pink bermotif bunga sakura denga suara er...centil? memasuki kelas.

"ohayou kurenai sensei" jawab para murid kepada wanita yang ternyata kurenai sarutobi, istri asuma sarutobi guru club class.

Kini ia langsung maju kedepan kelas untu mengajar, tapi...

"hari ini ita aakn membahas tentang perceraian,dijepang jumlah kelahiran menurun drastis, pengetahua dan kekuasaan bukan segalanya, sehingga yang sangat dibutuhan adalah cinta..." terang kurenai-sensei yang hanya membuat ino semakin bingung.

'APA YANG TERJADI DISINI?! APA AKU BERHALUSINASI KARENA KEPALAKU TERBENTUR BOKEN TOU-SAMA SAAT BERLATIH?'

Sementara ino cengo, kurenai-sensei terus melanjutka pelajaranya.

"ano...sumimasen sensei, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksud pembicaraan ini" ungkap ino jujur.

Kurenai mengalihkan perhatian kepada ino dan menatap dengan er... nafsu? Kemudian ia mendekati ino.

"fufufufu...kau pasti ino-chan, ini buku pelajaranmu, jika tidak tau silahkan bertanya." Ucap Kurenai sensei sambil menyerahkan buku pada Ino.

"ha'i sensei, arigatou" ucap ino dan menerima buku pelajaranya. Betapa terkejutnya Ino melihat judul buku bersampul ERRR...vulgar?, dengan tulisan 'AI NO KATACHI'

WHAT...?

Tanpa pikir panjang, ino segera berlari keluar kelas, kabur dengan meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di kelas.

"lho? Ino-chan?"Naruto mencoba berteriak memanggil, apalah daya, suaranya tak sekeras dirinya yang seharusnya melihat Ino berlari.

Ino P.O.V.

Aku tak percaya ini, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ada apa dengan sekolah ini? Ck, ini gila, aku tak menghiraukan teriakan Naruto dan kurenai sensei dikelas, aku terus berlari, mencoba mencari kebenaran, aku yakin, aku sudah mengisi formulir masuk kespade class, tapi kenapa aku berakhir dikelas aneh itu?

Aku terus berlari sepanjang koridor, tanpa melihat jalan sampai-

BRUKH...

Ck. Sudah yang kesekian kalinya aku terjatuh hari ini, menyebalkan, aku mendongakan kepala mencoba melihat siapa yang kutabarak,

What...?

Tak cukup sialkah aku dihina sibrengsek ini, ditarik (baca: seret) naruto, masuk kelas gila dan sekarang kembali ketemu orang brengsek ini lagi...? lengkaplah sudah penderitaanku.

"hei, jangan berlarian di koridor" tegur seorang guru dibelakan si kepala nanas.

" kau lagi, apa yang kau lakukan disini piggy?"

What?

TBC

* * *

 **a/n : konbanwa minna...! berjumpa lagi dengan author kawai n kece, Kinraaaaaaaa chaaannnnnn bersama dengan fanfic gajenya, kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa... shikamaru nongolnya dikit bangettttt... gimana guy's udah mending belum, yeni udah berusaha untuk gak ada typonya, tapi kalo masih ada maaf yaaa...!**

 **balesan review**

 **yeni. .3 : wah nama kita sama, hehehe, gomen-gomen, sekarang masih ada ga?**

 **: hehehe, sip sehhh, thank's yaaa... jangan lupa review lagi yaaaaaaaa shendy san.**

 **Yola-ShikaIno : yoroshiku ne... yola-san, makasih, ni udah yeni uasahain ga da typo kalau ada maaf ya hehehe, janagn lupa review yaa...**

 **TitaniaGirl : tenang aja, shika ga jahat kok, Cuma dia itu walau sejenius itu, Cuma dia masih nggak tau apa itu cinta, soalnya... hehehe, rahasia, makasih ya, jangan lupa review lagi.**

 **Yoshino Tada : udah, silahkan membaca.**

 **Evil Smirk of the Black Swan, : iya hehehe, emang terinspirasi dari ntu, cuman kalau dah beberapa chapter mulai beda.**

 **zielavienaz96 : kyaaaaaaaaaa... ketemu sesama SI lover, terus ikuti yaaaaaaaa...**

 **Ahn Ryuuki : iya, ini udah aku kasih, makasih pemberitahuanya hehehe, ni udah lanjut, baca teru yaa...**

 **Fumiko Miki NaSa : salam kenal juga, hehehe, gapapa, aku juga bacanya telat hehehe, btw, segini ini termasuk update asap nggak sih...**

 **Guest : sippppppp deehhhh... ni dah lanjut**

 **Name-chan : iya... ini udah..**

 **Heartbender : hehehe, gomene kalo alurnya jelek, tapi makasih dah di ingetin...**

 **Ne ne... segitu dulu ya minna, sebenarnya ini fic emang terinspirasi dari love text, tapi tenang, yeni Cuma ambil alur awal sampai pengenalan tokoh selesai, selanjutnya dijamin. Beda 100 persen hehehe,**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, disini shika bakalan aku aku kasih kemampuan beladiri biar ga kalah dari sai menurut reade semua enaknya apa? Judo? Karate? Kungfu? Hehehe, minta saranya ya... n juga mau tanya lagi nanti menurut reader semua cocoknya siapa yang bakal jadi paling kuat, ino kah? Shika kah? Atau sai? Plssssssssss... bantuin minna**

 **Segitu aja yaaaaaaaa, hehehe, ayo-ayo, reader semua,jangan lupa luangkan sedikit waktu buat review yaaaaaaaaa... Yang review yeni doa'in dapet jodoh dehhh hehehe,**

 **see you minna**


	3. Chapter 3 NAZOU NO MATSURI?

_**Account sekarang : Kinra Chan**_

 _ **Naruto milik kishimoto-sensei.**_

 _ **Love text milik miyuki-sensei.**_

 _ **Love Class punya kinra chan**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **PAIRING : ShikaIno slight SaiIno, NaruSaku**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, humor (garing) , friendship, little action**_

 _ **WARNING : OOC, AU, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL-ABAL,NEWBIE**_

 _ **Minna sama #sembah_sujud aku kembali lagi…. Hanya saja aku akan update lagi dari awal agar pembaca baru pun tau**_

 _ **HAPPY READING MINNA**_

TitaniaGirl : ehehehe, gapapa, yeni juga anak malesan kok, btw, keren juga ya, ditambah, yeni juga ikut KARATE lho hehehe #mode sombong : on# soal typo gomen ya, yeni coba perbaikin lagi deh, baca terus yaaaa.

Guest : sama-sama, review terus yaaaaaaa

Rendi Yulian : iya, ini dilanjutin, rencana update normal tiap minggu... dalam keadaan full charde body kemungkinan ASAP. tapi kalo molor ya berencana paling lama sebulan :p. mohon dukunganya yaaaaaaaaaaa... XD

Well, ga banyak ngomong langsung aja

 **HAPPY READING MINNA….**

* * *

Chapter 3. Complain

"K….K..K… kau…!" ucap Ino tergagap melihat Shika.

"Ck, Mendokusei… BABI JELEK, sekali lagi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini saat jam pelajaran? aku akan memberimu hukuman jika kau tidak punya alasan yang jelas." Ucap Shika tegas dan mengancam.

"aku….aku… aku… aku mau ke ruang kepala sekolah." Jelas Ino terbata-bata. 'mana bisa kau menghukumku seenak jidat mu dasar rusa jelekkkkk' tambah Ino dalam hati.

"ck... Mendokusei, Kakashi-sensei, sebaiknya anda duluan saja, karena sepertinya aku masih ada urusan dengan BABI ini." Ucap Shika sopan pada wali kelasnya yang tak lain si-ero Kakashi dan menyebalkan didengar Ino.

"yare-yare, baiklah. Aku duluan, tapi sebaiknya jika kau sudah selesai, cepat kembali ke kelas ya… aku tidak mau murid terbaiku sampai ketinggalan, kalau begitu jaa-nee" ucap Kakashi SOK perhatian, secara gituuuuu Shika digolongkan murid kesayangan bukan Cuma modal IQ 200. Tapi juga karena ia adalah putra semata wayang Nara Yoshino a.k.a Direktur Konoha Gakuen. Kemudian Kakashi berlalu meninggalkan trio ShikInoYamato, well, kenapa ada Yamato? Tak lain dan tak bukan, Yamato ntu bodyguard khusus yang disewa menteri pertahanan Hi no Kuni a.k.a Nara Shikaku a.k.a ayah handanya Shikamaru.

"Dan untukmu, ikut dengan ku, kita akan banyak bicara." Ucap Shika mulai melangkah pergi dengan arah berlawanan dari Kakashi.

"Eh, tunggu-tunggu, apa maksudmu? Aku akan keruang kepala sekolah." ucap Ino masih stuck di tempatnya.

"Karena itulah, kau akan bicara denganku." ucap Shika kini menarik kerah blazer Ino, layaknya orang yang mengangkat kucing liar yang bau dan jelek.

"Ei… hei…. hei…. lepaskan aku, apa maksudnya ha….? Memangnya kau kepala sekolahnya? Lepaskan aku!" teriak Ino meronta-ronta.

"Ck, mendokusei, aku memang bukan kepala sekolah, tapi kurasa ada seorang wanita cerewet yang menjabatnya, dan kalau aku belum pikun wanita itu adalak orang yang kupanggil ibu." Ucap Shika datar ditambah dengan ekspresi tersenyum manis (baca : menyeringai)

"eh, m… ma….mak…. maksudmu, kepala sekolah itu adalah ibumu?" ucap Ino masih dengan gagap karena terkejut sekaligus tak percaya.

"well, kabar terakhir yang ku dengar dia sedang ada tugas ke Amegakure, sehingga selama ia tidak berada di singgasananya, secara resmi, aku yang akan menggantikan semua tugasnya." Ucap Shika masih dengan mempertahankan senyuman mautnya.

Mereka pergi keruang SOSIS, eh…. OSIS bukan ruang kepala sekolah, katanya Shika sich… tidak ada yang boleh memasuki sarang buaya (baca : yoshino) selama buayanya masih belum kembali.

"Jadi….. ada masalah apa, BABI JELEK." Ucap Shika dengan nada yang benar….benar….benar mengejek.

GRRRRR….

Marah… ya INO benar-benar marah, wajahnya saja sudah sangat merah, bila dibandingkan dengan kepiting rebus tentu lebih merah kepiting rebus, apa lagi kalo dikasih saos tomat #plak back to the story.

Wajahnya merah menahan marah, ia menggeram dan tanganya mengepal, ia mengarahkan tanganya ke atas… kemudian

BRAKH…

KREKH…. -_-'

Ia memukul meja di depan Shika dengan sangat keras hingga terdengar suara retakan(?) yang memilukan.

"Hei, kau! Hentikan semua omong kosongmu ini, aku punya nama, dan dan jelas namaku bukan BABI JELEK." Teriak Ino mulai kehilangan kendali karena tingkah laku Shika yang menurut Ino sudah kelewatan.

'Manisnya….. wah….. wajahnya saat marah benar-benar KAWAIIIIIIII…' batin Yamato nyeleneh menatap wajah Ino yang dihiasi mulut berkerut (baca: cemberut) dengan pipi yang sukses menggembung.

Shika sendiri hanya melongo dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. ' Ko... kowaaaa, benar-benar seperti Kaa-san.' Batin Shika merinding melihat Ino yang mengamuk dan membanding-bandingkan Ino dengan Ibunya sendiri.

*Di suatu tempat terdapat nyonya besar tengah bersin hebat.*

"Eh?! Baiklah kalau begitu bab….ERRR… Yamanaka-san, ada masalah apa?" Tanya shika sekali lagi, hampir menyebut Ino dengan BABI, Ino sendiri yang menyadari Shika yang nyaris menyebutnya babi hanya menghela nafas.

"Haahhhhhh….. Kau menyebalkan, aku mau protes." Ucap Ino yang mulai kembali tenang.

"Menyebalkan? Aku yakin itu bukan suatu kesalahan nyata melainkan pendapat tidak logis milikmu kan? Tapi aku adalah ketua yang ramah dan selalu mendengarkan keluhan rakyat jelata." #TWITCH "Jadi, apa yang jadi masalah, Yamanaka-san?" Tanya Shika tidak singkat namun berat(?)

Kata-kata Shikamaru yang benar-benar terdengar layaknya raja dunia rusa #plak hanya membuat muka Ino tidak semakin baik.

"Aku seharusnya masuk dan terdaftar di spad…." Ucapan Ino kini dipotong oleh Shika sebelum Ino menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Yamanaka Ino, 16 th, pindahan dari sword art school academy ( namanya maksa ) kelas dua, di spade class, tapi dengan tujuan mencari cinta sejatimu. Sehingga pihak sekolah memasukanmu ke heart class. Ada masalah dengan keputusan ini?" ucapan Shika panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume, eh….jelas Shika dan memberi pertanyaan pendek.

"Eh….ba….ba…. bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Aku rasa di sana kau tidak ada saat pendaftaraan."ucap lno masih dengan bodohnya yang ga ketulungan, hell no…. secara gituuuuu, Shika kan ketua SOSIS, eh… osis maksudnya, sehingga kalau bukan Ino yang kudet, berarti Shika yang kuper? It's impposible.

"Ck, mendokusei, jelas sekali kau yang kudet, daser cewek bodoh." Ucap Shika bosan.

"Eh, maksudmu? Aku ketinggalan jaman gitu?" ucap Ino ga terima, kan dia sebelum sekolah di konoha gakuen, ia terkenal sebagai GOSIPH QUEEN di sekolah lamanya, so…. Jelas dong kalau Ino tersinggung, dia kan ga pernah kudet.

"Pemikiran yang sangat dangkal… bodoh, aku adalah ketua OSIS, PRESIDENT KONOHA GAKUEN, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu seluk beluk sekolah ini? Jika sampai aku tidak tahu segala tentang sekolah ini, apa kata dunia?" ucap Shika mulai kambuh LEBAYnya.

"Ck. Ya…ya…a…. kau memang segala tahu kaichou-sama, bahkan segala tempe(?)" ucap Ino menimpali keLEBAYan Shika.

"Terserah kau sajalah, dari pada kau, udah kudet, cerewet pula." Balas Shika mengejek. Tidak terima dengan gurauan Ino.

"Eh, kau sendiri? Udah judes, serem, bikin merinding kaya setan aja, weekkkk." Timpal Ino ditambah dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Adegan saling menghinapun terus dijalankan tanpa memperdulikan Yamato yang menutup mulut dengan tubuh bergetar tampak menahan tawa 'khu…khu…khu….. tuan muda tampak lucu sekali, beradu mulut dengan seorang gadis, hihihihi... kaya ibu-ibu rebutan baju diskon di pasar aja, benar-benar pemandangan yang tak boleh dilewatkan hahaha' batin Yamato menistakan tuan mudanya sediri.

DzZZZTTT... DZZTTT.,, DZZZTTT Tiba tiba ponsel Yamato bergetar, menahan khayalan nistanya untuk sementara, dia melihat dari flip ponselnya, terdapat pesan dari ratu buaya #plak hm hm, Yoshino-sama. Dan dengan berat hati, dia harus menyela perdebatan melelahkan itu.

"Ehm ehm ehm, mohon maaf menyela perbincangan anda tuan muda, namun baru saja ada berita dari Yoshino-sama." Ucap Yamato dengan nada sopan. Dengan muka Masam, Shikamaru memutar pandangan ke-arah Yamata yang mendekat dari pojok ruangan.

"Apa katanya?" Tanya singkat Shikamaru. Biasanya dia mengabaikan pesan menyebalkan orang orang di sekelilingnya, mengingat kebanyakan dari mereka hanyalah penjilat yang mencoba mendekati kekuasaan klan Nara. dan baginya jikalau itu penting dia berpikir, lebih baik langsung menghadap, bahkan termasuk Ayah handanya sendiri. Hanya saja berbeda bagi Ibundanya yang Shikamaru sendiri wataknya tak jauh berbeda dari Babi manis di depanya itu, bila diabaikan, entah apa yang akan terjadi.

"Yoshino-sama menginginkan segera data persiapan untuk acara tedekat musim ini, beliau sangat serius mengingat saingan yayasan beliau mulai lebih maju, dia ingin kita bertindak cepat." Jawab Yamato sekenanya.

"Disaat seperti ini, Mendokusei.. Yamato, cepat panggil setiap ketua asrama besar sekarang, aku harus segera membicarakanya." Ucap sekaligus perintah Shikamaru formal. Ino yang kini hawa keberadaanya memudar mengingat percakapan serius itu hanya bisa diam dan melihat menunggu apa informasi apa sajakah yang bisa didapatinya, mengingat perubahan suasana yang begitu drastis begitu nama Yoshino disebut.

"Wakari mas shita, segera saya laksanakan." Ucap Yamato. Segera dia meninggalkan ruangan.

Sementara Yamato pergi, Ino hanya menatap Shikamaru intens, setelah kepergian Yamato pun kebereadaan ino mulai mengental, dan Shikamaru pun kembali menatap Ino. perdebatan ShikaIno pun terus berlanjut.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain dunia Shika dan Ino. Yamato yang telah memanggil ketua asrama pun, bersama mereka dia berjalan kembali. Di koridor sekolah tampak tiga orang pemuda sedang berbincang-bincang mengikuti Yamato yang berjalan di depan.

"Jadi, kira-kira kenapa Shika ingin bertemu kita ya, Naru-chan?" ucap Salah seorang pemuda yang tenyata adalah Sai. Ia berucap lembut, namun dirasa menjengkelkan bagi Naruto yang mendengarkan.

"Ish… Sai, aku benar-benar putus asa menghadapimu Sai, ck. Dari pada itu, Yamato memanggil kita karena perintah Kaichou, dia bilang akan ada pengumuman secara langsung , dan katanya ini hal yang penting." Terang naruto

"Tapi kenapa hanya ketua ketua asrama saja yang dipanggil, yang lainya tidak?" Kali ini, pemuda dengan blazer hijau angkat bicara.

"Well, aku rasa ini tidak jauh-jauh dengan acar festival 3rd live." Jelas Naruto membalas rasa penasaran cowok itu.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N hehehe, sedikit ya...? gomen ne, soalnya kinra chan lagi males ngetik nih #plak , pegel hehehe, gimana masih adakah typo, kalau masih ada maaf yaaaaaaaaaaa. menurut kalian **siapakah cowok dengan blazer hijau itu?** **apa itu festival 3rd live?** simak terus yaaaaa kelanjutanya...

dan Kinra chan masih butuh reader semua untuk mendukung, tolong kritik dan saran, masih adakah typo bertebaran? kalimat gaje yang menyebalkan? segala perihal saya terima mohon review yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa minaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :D

.

.

.

.

.

V


	4. Chapter 4 matsuri no hajimari

**_Account sekarang : Kinra Chan_**

 ** _Naruto milik kishimoto-sensei._**

 ** _Love text milik miyuki-sensei._**

 ** _Love Class punya kinra chan_**

 ** _Rated : T_**

 ** _PAIRING : ShikaIno slight SaiIno, NaruSaku_**

 ** _Genre : Romance, humor (garing) , friendship, little action_**

 ** _WARNING : OOC, AU, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL-ABAL,NEWBIE_**

 ** _Semua adegan tambahan hanya rekayasa. Tidak ada faktor dunia nyata..._**

 ** _Minna sama #sembah_sujud aku kembali lagi…. Hanya saja aku akan update lagi dari awal agar pembaca baru pun tau_**

 ** _HAPPY READING MINNA_**

 ** _TitaniaGirl amin... kalo bisa ngusir suntuk kamu, hehehe, gomene typo lagi :P udah panjang belum? ikutin terus yaaaaa..._**

 ** _Genie luciana : domo arigatou... Akhirnya pembaca lama ada juga... Hehehe baca dari awal lagi ya... Sebagai permintaan maap dah menelantarkan selama lebih dari jutaan taun kinra buat aga beda dari yang dulu. Biar ga bosen anggap aj version two :p review terus yaa_**

 ** _HAPPY READING MINNA…._**

"Well, aku rasa ini tidak jauh-jauh dengan acara festival 3rd live." Jelas Naruto membalas rasa penasaran cowok itu.

"Benarkah ? Kalau begitu kuharap Shi-con masak yang lebih enak dari festival yang kemarin." Tambah Sai menimpali, tidak lupa dengan kebiasaan memberi nama orang seenak jidatnya.

"Ck, aku tidak akan pernah membuatkanmu makanan yang kau mau selama kau masih menyebutku dengan omong kosong dari mulut baumu itu." balas cowok berkacamata nyentrik itu dengan sarkastik.

"Aahaha... Ayolah, kau tahu kan bahwa aku sedang memujimu? karena masakanmu sangat lezat, bahkan melebihi masakan Marukon, karena itu kau pantas menyandang gelar -con di belakang namamu." balas Sai masih dengan tampang WATADOS menyamakan cowok bertudung itu dengan chef gembul dari kafetaria khusus Diamond class.

"Kalau begitu jangan harap memasuki stan-ku besok, karena aku tidak akan pernah masak lagi khusus untukmu." kini cowok berudung itu berjalan semakin menunduk dengan ekspresi yang bahkan seluruh dunia tiak ketahui . Cowok itu mulai ngambek.

"Eh? Jangan begitulah, Shino-kun, kau tau kan tidak ada yang lebih lezat dari masakanmu?" kini Naruto mulai angkat bicara mencoba menghalangi niatan cowok bertudung yang ternyata bernama lengkap Aburame Shino itu.

"Tetap sata, kata-kata Sai terlalu menyebalkan." tegas Shino masih merajuk.

"Percayalah Shino, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, tapi kita masih patut bersyukur, jika dibandingkan dengan Kaichou, kau tahu sendirikan?"

"Aku tahu... Hanya saja tidak ha...

JDUAGGG...

Bruuuukkkkhhhh...

Tcuuuuppppp...(?)

Yamato yang terlalu lelah menunggu sehingga mengakibatkanya mengantuk setengah tidur(?) dan berulang kali menguap, dirinya yang postur tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi alias pendek #plak tidak sadar dengan kedatangan dari Shino dan kawan-kawan. Sementara Shino yang badanya bisa dibilang tinggi namun sekarang tampak pendek karena masih dalam keadaan merajuk, tentu saja dirinya yang berjalan dengan menunduk tidak menyadari meberadaan Yamato yang sudah berada di depan matanya.

Yamato yang tidak sadar akan sekitarnya secara tiba-tiba ditabrak Shino yang badanya terhitung jauh lebi besar dari pada Yamato sendiri membuatnya tak mampu menahan beban dan mereka berduapun terjatuh dalam posisi ternista di dunia. Shino mendarat tepat di atas Yamato dan membuatnya sukses mendarat di bibir Yamato yang belum pernah terjamahpun medapatkan kissu pertama kalinya seumur hidupnya sejak dilahirkan. Yamato yang terkejutpun secara sadar mendorong(baca:tendang) Shino hingga Shino terjungkal ke belakang.

Kini seluruh dunia dapat melihat ekspresi pertama yang diperlihatkan oleh ahli memasak kita. Aburame Shino. Mukanya kini tampak gelap warna hitam keunguan mendomonasi hampir setengah wajahnya. HORROR. Satu kata itu saja yang sapat dikatakan dari ekspresi paling langka sedunia itu.

Naruto sendiri yang katanya mengaku sebaga sahabat sejatipun melakukan hal pertama ketika sahabatnya terjatuh... Menolong? mengulurkan tangan? bertanya apakah kau baik-baik saja? jangan harap! Naruto justru tertawa paling keras terpingkal-pingkal hingga di setiap sudut matanya muncul butiran air mata. Dan siapa yang menyangka bila yang mengulurkan tangan pertama justru zombie kutub bermulut penuh cabai kita a.K.A Sai. Dia langsung sigap mengulurkan tangan kepada Shino yang masih terduduk dengan tampang horrornya. Shinopun yang masih terguncangpun tak perduli lagi siapa yang mengulurkan tangan. Dia menggenggam erat tangan Sai., dari sana Sai menyadari tangan Shino yang gemetar hebat. Shinopun berdiri dengan kepala semakin menunduk dan dan aura yang suram parah.

"Maaaaaa... Shi-con tara, aku bahkan tidak tahu jika kau punya hobi seperti itu." Ucap Sai dengan mudahnya tanpa melihat keadaan, Naruto yang mendengar itupun hanya tertawa semakin kencang dengan memegang perutnya.

"Wahahahah... Sudah hentikan.. Hahahaha... Aku bisa mati tertawa... Wuhahahaha...

BLETAK...

WADAAAWWW..."

Shino yang entah sejak kapan sudah pulih dari krisis gelapnya itu menjitak kepala duren si Naruto. Aura gelapnyapun sudah hilang entah kemana, cara berdirinyapun sudah tegak yang membuat wajahnya yang datar seakan tanpa emosi terlihat jelas.

"Ada apa Naruto? kenapa kau tertawa seperti orang bodoh ha? kita sudah sampai di ruangan kaicho lho." Ucap Shino datar dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

'Uwaaaa... Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa... Dia menyangkal kenyataan' pikir Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya berharap tidak gagar otak. Yamato sendiri sudah bangkit dan pura-pura membersihkan celana dan merapikan bajunya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa walaupun dalam hatinya kita semua tahu telah terjadi perang batin yang sangat keras. Berjuanglah Yamato ** _!_**

 ** _"_** Iya-iya tenang saja... Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun. Sebaiknya kita segera masuk dari pada Kaicho menyuruh yang tidak-tidak."

Baru saja Naruto menyebut Presiden Konoha gakuen, mereka mulai mendengar suara sang kaicho yang awalnya hanya terdengar pelan lama-lama semakin jelas. Namun suara perdebatan di dalam tampaknya terjadi cukup tegang dan membuat mereka semua semakin tenang dan memasang telinga (baca : nguping)

"Nanas busuk."

"Babi jelek."

"Cowok judes."

"Cewek bodoh."

#sweetdrop

Yamato yang sudah tahu bahwa cewek itu adalah Ino juga terkejut, mengingat perdebatan sedari ia masih di ruangan hingga kembali membawa 3 abg gaje ini masih terus berlanjut. Sementara Yamato hanya bisa menunggu si belakang tiga cowok yang masih menempelkan telinga di depan pintu dengan raut muka yang ... err SYOK. Mereka hanya bisa cengo mendengar Kaicho mereka yang terkenal otoriter dan galak tengah saling melempar ejekan dengan seorang cewek... tunggu...

CEWEK...?!

Bagaimana mungkin ada cewek masuk ruangan Kaichou? sementara ia sendiri melarang ada cewek masuk tanpa ijin. mereka serentak menghentikan pergulatan batin masing-masing serta melupakan perdebatan mereka sendiri dan memilih masuk dan melihat kenyataan yang sesungguhnya.

 **TOK TOK TOK...**

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang membuat perang (?) hina-menghina ShikaIno terhenti dan memutuskan untuk gencatan senjata(?) untuk sepersekian detik.

"SUMIMASEN." ucap trio SaiNaruShino dan bergegas masuk nyelonong kaya tuan rumah aja, si-penghuni asli hanya menatap datar SOK jaim. Sementara Yamato masuk paling belakangan menutup pintu.

"SAI.. NARUTO…?" Ucap Ino terkaget mendapati Sai and the gang masuk ruangan.

"INO-CHAN…?!" Serentak duo NaruSai itu melongo mendapati cewek yang dari tadi berargumentasi dan hina menghina dengan Kaichou mereka adalah Ino. Sementara Shino sendiri yang belum mengenal Ino hanya terdiam mematung memandang Ino dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut mencoba menelisik Ino.

Suasana menjadi sunyi sementara.

"Ehm…. Akhirnya kalian datang juga, aku nyaris jera meladeni omongan makhluk ganas(?) satu ini." Ucap Shikamaru memecah suasana hening itu, walau dengan beberapa hal yang jelas itu ditunjukan sepenuhnya kepada Ino.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Ino-chan?" Tanya Naruto terlebih dahulu mengungkapkan rasa penasaranya. Sebab sejak dari mulai Ino meninggalkan kelas, pikiranya tak henti-henti memikirkan kemana lno pergi, sementara ia tahu kalau lno adalah murid baru. Itu memberikan pukulan kedewasaan yang tak lain bernama tanggung jawab.

"Eto…. Aku sebenarnya ingin bertemu kepala sekolah, tapi rusa burik ini bilang aku tidak bisa bertemu denganya, jadi sekarang aku berurusan dengan TUAN PRESIDENT KONOHA GAKUN TERCINTA ini." Ucap lno setengah menghina pada Shikamaru. Sementara Shika yang tak rela dengan hina-an itu angkat bicara.

"Dari pada aku membiarkan babi jelek sepertimu terus berkeliaran di wilayah ini dan merusak suasana nyaman di sekolah ini, sebaiknya kau ku bawa ke sini, ada masalah?"

'Mereka ini…. memalukan' batin Shino merasa kalau Shika sebagai Kaicho telah merendahkan harkat dan martabatnya.

'Sejak kapan Shika dan Ino dekat ya… apa musti aku jadi cupid lagi ya?' batin Naruto nista, menjodohkan Ino dengan Shika.

'Ino…' tak ada yang dipikirkan Sai selain nama lno.

'wah, suasananya nambah keruh nih' batin Yamato di pojokan ruangan sambil menyimak kira-kira apa yang bakalan terjadi berikutnya.

"er... jadi bisa kita mulai Kaichou?" Ucap Shino mencoba melerai dan mengembalikan suasana seperti semula.

"well, kurasa kalian tahu inti pertemuan ini, jelas aku ingin meminta pendapat tema baru untuk festival 3rd live minggu depan, DAN UNTUKMU..." jelas Shika yang diakhiri dengan setengah berteriak sambil menunjuk Ino dengan tak sopanya. "...kau memilih menetap disini dan menunggu disana, atau angkat kaki dan kutendang bokongmu." Ucap Shika galak kaya ibu-ibu ngomelin anaknya yang ketahuan ngompol(?)

'GRRRRRRRRR... DIA INI... menyebalkan sekali, tapi sebaiknya aku menunggu saja, sekalian nemenin Sai, jarang-jarang nih kesempatan.' Batin Ino yangternyata memilih menunggu karena 'alasan sucinya'.

"ehm, eeeeeeeeee... kurasa aku menunggu saja deh, sekalian kepo`in Sai, hehehe." ucap lno sambil tertawa malu mengakui alasanya Gajenya, dan langsung angkat kaki menuju sofa dipojok ruangan yang tampaknya sangat nyaman, ia disana ditemani Yamato yang kini menyuguhkan teh jasmine dan kue kering.

"Jadi seperti yang kukatakan tadi, apa kalian ada ide mengenai Tema untuk 'festifal 3rd live minggu depan?" tanya Shika kepada ketiga pemuda didepanya.

"em... Menurutku, bagaiman kalau tema besok seputar 'MAID' saja, kan musim gigur besok identik dengan dunia maid & butler, dan kita dapat berpenampilan ter-KAWAI yang kita bisa, pasti menyenangkan." ucap pria bersurai pirang itu dengan lantang dan memperlihatkan sedikit ingatanya dari membaca majalah OTAKU.

"kau dengan ide bodohmu, menurutmu apa bagusnya maid, ha?" Ucap Shika setengah menghina, tampak sekali kalau Shika adalah seorang ANTIOTAKU.

"menurutku itu ide naruto lumayan bagus kok, bayangkan saja, gadis manis di mana-mana, makanan lezat disajikan butler tampan dan bla bla bla..." ucap Ino ikut nimbrung pembicaran empat makhluk adam itu, ia tampak berbunga-bunga membayangkan hal-hl yang manis, aneh memang, seorang Ino Yamanaka ahli Kendo, Judo, Karate, Aikido dan banyak ilmu beladiri lainya itu nampak tergila-gila dengan sesuatu yang berbau feminimisme.

Tak pelak Shika yang mendengar cuma menatap datar dan membalas dengan kata-kata menyebalkan.

"Ck, mendokusei... apa kau babi jelek ikut campur, ini bukan urusanmu, lagi pula menurutku Maid itu ide yang bodoh, tak ada orang didunia ini yang mau melewatkan awal musim gugur dengan melihat dan menyaksikan perilaku bodoh maid." ucap Shika sarkastik, tampak sekali ia menghina duo NaruIno.

"sok tahu ya..." ucap Ino berbisik bisik pada yamato dan langsung tertawa cekikikan, yang tentu saja mengundang deathglare manis daru tuan rusa.

"ayolah Shika, lagi pula aku tahu kok, kau berlagak membenci maid dan butler, padahal kau selalu membawa-bawa butler bersamamu, terlebih kau juga punya satu pleton maid yang manis-manis di-istanamu." ucap Naruto masih merayu agar pendapatnya diterima.

"aku rasa juga tidak masalah kok dengan maid dan butler, lagi pula kau jarang emberi kebebasan berpendapat pada anak-anak heart class kan, SHIN-CHAN"

 **TWITCH...**

Pwrempatan siku nampak jelas didah lebar Shika, namun demi menjaga imagenya #cie... Shika jaim #plak sehingga ia tetap berusaha staycool dihadapan para penghuni ruang ketua OSIS lain, walaupun dihatinya sudah meletup-letup ingin membungkam mulut menyebalkan Sai #alah, kau juga Shika

'calm down Shika, calm down' ucap suara didalam pikiran Shika berulang ulang menyemangati Shika agar terhindar dari bahaya OOC(?)

"khu khu khu..." terdengar kikikan duo YamaIno di pojok ruangan, Shika langsung memberi deathglare gratis untuk dua orang Gaje itu.

"hey kalian..." ucap Shika datar pada dua manusia beda gender itu.

"hihihi..." namun sayang suara kikikan itu berubah jadi tawa rendah yang semakin terdengar.

"KALIAN..." Kini Shika mulai setengah berteriak, masih setia dengan deathglarenya.

"hahahaha..." kin suara tawa rendah itu bukanya berhenti malah tertawa semakin kencang,

 **"DIAM KALIAN..."** Teriak Shika yang kini benar benar naik pitam akan perilaku duo YamaIno yang sepertinya bersekongkol menertawakanya itu. Seketika itu juga, tak ada suara lagi didalam ruangan, semuanya kembali sunyi dan senyap.

"er... jadi Kaicho, apa kita bisa menggunakan tema Maid butler untu festival 3rd live minggu depan?" tanya Naruto sedikit gemetar, takut-takut Kaichou nya itu kembali naik pitam, ia bertanya dengan sedikit dipaksakan, karena ia tak menyukai suasana tegang itu.

"Ck, mendokusei... mood ku sudah hilang sekarang, terserah kalian saja mau pakai tema apa, mendokusei." Ucap Shika ogah-ogahan, tampaknya ia benar-benar kehilangan moodnya sekarang, tampak dari raut mukanya yang benar-benar suntuk.

"benarkah...? yeaaaaaaaaaa, asyikkkk..." teriak Naruto kegirangan, akhirnya temanya diterima juga, rasanya ia harus berterimakasih pada mulut (ehm maaf) sampah Sai. berkatnya, Shika mengtalah dan menerima usulanya. tapi tampaknya dewi fortuna hanya hinggap dalam sekejap, karena berikutnya Shika mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak terduga.

"tapi denagn syarat, semua kegiatan ini akan **di tanggung jawabkan** pada Ino Yamanaka dari heart class."

 **JGLEERRRRRRRRR**...

Dengan becksound petir menyambar, semua yang ada dalam ruangan terkejut mendengar ucaspan Shika...

"APA...?"

 **TBC**

 **Domo mina-san… tampaknya reader saya yang dulu masih belum nongol semua ya? Maaaaaaaaaaa… harap maklum saja mengingat diriku yang rendah ini telah menodai janji indah author #plak.**

 **editing kali ini aku pamai hp Android hampir keseluruhan 😓😓😓 sehingga jika minna menemukan typo bertebaran mohon ampuni hamba.**

 **Untuk 3-4 CHAPTER kedepan sih kinra masih pd tepat waktu... Tapi untuk selanjutnyapun semoga tetep lancar.. Minna doakan kinra biar laptopnya kembali lagi yaaaaaa.**

 **Aku berharap semoga begitu aku melanjutkan lebih dari lima chapter mereka segera kembali #aminnnnnnnnnnnnn sujud sembah…**

 **Oleh karena itu terimaksih semuanya… bagi yang belum pernah tau cerita ini silahkan dinanti yaaaa fufufufu… karena dari sekarang kisah utama akan dimulai hohoho..**

 **Seperti biasa…. Kinra chan mengaharapkan hal kecil tak seberapa berupa review yang hanya satu dua kata saja :p #tehe_pero mohon bantuanya minna**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **V**


	5. Chapter 5 Saksen Kaeshi

**_Account sekarang : Kinra Chan_**

 ** _Naruto milik kishimoto-sensei._**

 ** _Love text milik miyuki-sensei._**

 ** _Love Class punya kinra chan_**

 ** _Rated : T_**

 ** _PAIRING : ShikaIno slight SaiIno, NaruSaku_**

 ** _Genre : Romance, humor (garing) , friendship, little action_**

 ** _WARNING : OOC, AU, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL-ABAL,NEWBIE_**

 ** _Semua adegan tambahan hanya rekayasa. Tidak ada faktor dunia nyata..._**

 ** _Minna sama #sembah_sujud aku kembali lagi…. Hanya saja aku akan update lagi dari awal agar pembaca baru pun tau_**

 ** _Genie luciana : seperti biasa... arigatou #ojigi aku benar benar senang bila ada yang membacanya, walau hanya satu orang :'( semoga semangat ini ga hilang :) nantikan terus yaaaaa  
_**

 ** _happy reading minna-sama_**

* * *

"APA…..?"

Teriak histereis Ino seketika setelah mendengar penuturan Shika.

"Kau tuli ya? Sudah ku katakan, kau lah yang bertanggung jawab atas festival 3rd live besok." Tegas Shika.

"Hey, mana mungkin aku bertanggung jawab , aku baru beberapa jam menginjakan kaki di sini, dan sekarang kau menunjuk ku untuk menempati posisi itu. Itu tidak mungkin." Bantah lno merasa tidak terima.

"Itu benar Kaichou, Ino-chan tidak mungkin bisa, aku bahkan tidak yakin dia tahu apa itu festival 3rd live." Kini Naruto angkat bicara.

"Tidak ada bantahan, tema besok adalah maid-butler , Ino sebagai penanggung jawab dan aku ingin kalian membuat rancangan kegiatan dan dibahas besok sepulang sekolah, TITIK ! GA PAKE KOMA (?)." Ujar Shika tegas dan diakhiri dengan kick ass (?) melewati pintu dan membuat pemandangan empat makhluk gaje bertumpuk-tumpuk.

Blam ... ..

Pintu ditutup dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup menggema di sepanjang lorong.

Mengingat hari ini adalah hari yang cukup berat bagi panitia dadakan yang baru dibentuk itu terutama pria bertudung nyentrik kita a.k.a Shino yang telah kita tahu bahwa dewi keberuntungan tak ada bersamanya. Kini tersisa NaruSaIno yang tengah berjalan sembar mengobrol di koridor, Shino sendiri lebih memilih kembali ke kelas dan menyerahkan keputusan pada trio kuning-kuning-item (rambutnya) untuk menentukan kegiatan festival 3rd live. Semangat Shino-kun!

"Aduh…. Bagaimana ini…..? masa si-rusa tengil itu nyuruh beginian, jelas-jelas aku ini murid baru, mana bisa dia se-enaknya gitu?" gumam Ino dengan tampang ditekuk a.k.a BETE.

"Sudahlah Ino-chan, kamu tenang aja, kita pasti bantu kok, iya kan Sai?" Ucap Naruto menyemangati Ino.

"Iya Ino-chan. Kamu nggak usah khawatir gitu, maklumin aja. Shika kan orangnya emang sewenang-wenang."

On The Other Place

"Huatchi ... Huatchi ..."

"Ano … daijobu ka, Shika-sama? Apa anda sakit?" ucap Yamato menampakan kekhawatiran mendengar majikanya bersin-bersin.

"Hn entahlah, ku ra sa ada orang yang memujiku." Ujar Shika narsis.

Yamato hanya bisa sweetdrop dengan penuturan narsis bin lebay majikanya.

Kembali ke cerita

"Well, dari pada rusuh-rusuh gaje disini, entar diceramahin guru piket yang lagi jaga, mending sekaran kita bahasnya di-Dojo Kendo milik spade class, selagi hari ini mereka nggak ada jadwal latihan di sana." Terang Sai memberi usul untuk rapat di dojo kendo (lho?).

Sontak Naruto yang mendengar usulan Sai mencoba memberi protesan kenapa harus di dojo kendo, sementara Naruto merasa di sana tempat yang kurang baik untuk mengadakan jenis apapun rapat kecuali tentang kendo itu sendiri.

Namun sayang, belum sempat Naruto mengutarakan pendapatnya keburu diserobot lno.

"Waaaahhhh….. iya iya, aku mau, sekalian ingin lihat dojo tempat kamu berlatih, melihat kwalitas sekolah ini, pasti dojonya bener-bener keren." lno tampak kegirangan dan nampaknya sudah melupakan masalah sesungguhnya untuk membahas festival.

"Ahahahaha, nggak kok. Biasa aja, bahkan ku rasa masih lebih nyaman di-Dojo klan yamanaka, aku sudah lama sekali nggak ke sana, jadi kangen." Kini Sai nampak memperlihatkan raut muka merindukan sesuatu.

"Hei, haruskah aku ingatkan kalian kembali tujuan kita memilih lokasi itu? Bukan untuk nostalgia ataupun sparing kan?" akhirnya Naruto mengemukakan uneg-unegnya.

Ino yang mendengar Hanya bisa tersipu malu, sementara Sai sendiri memilih diam tak menanggapi.

"Gomen nee, aku hanya sedikit terbawa suasana."

Merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan dengan dipimpin Sai, sementara itu Naruto terus mengoceh tanpa henti, menganggap bahwa ini merupakan tour (?) kedua untuk Ino. Ino sendiri memilih diam dan mengikuti di belakang Sai, saat itu tanpa disadari oleh dua remaja cowo tanggung itu, dalam hati Ino sedang berkecamuk hal yang luar biasa.

'Sai... Bahkan tingginya... Wajahnya... Caranya berjalan... Semua berubah, bahkan si pendek yang dulu cengeng itu jadi pria yang besar. Masih bisakah kami seperti dulu?' Ucap Ino dalam hatinya, mengingat masa lalu dan menatap masa sekarang seorang pria yang selalu di hatinya. Mata Ino tak bisa teralihkan dari pundak yang lebar Sai, khas seorang sportsman dan di sebelahnya berada Naruto, masih mengoceh layaknya penasehat setia seorang Ino Yamanaka. Tak menyadari empunya nama yang tengah diajak bicara tak mendengarkan barang sekata.

Mereka melewati koridor yang nampak masih lengang, mengingat ini masih jam pelajaran. Dari gedung Diamond class di gedung bagian utara, mereka harus melewati jalan yang cukup jauh mengingat letak Spade class terletak di gedung sebelah selatan, saat mereka memasuki area spade class, Ino di bawa ke bagian belakang gedung menuju dojo kendo, ia melewati beberapa dojo beladiri lainya seperti karate, judo, aikido bahkan hingga sumo.

Setelah mereka menempuh jarak dari gedung utama spade class kurang lebih satu kilo meter, akhirnya mereka sampai ke sebuah bangunan mirip kuil yang berukuran cukup luas, walaupun menurut Ino pribadi masih lebih luas milik dojo klan Yamanaka.

Bagian dalamnya tampak sangat luas karena tidak terdapat sekat ataupun pembatas. Mereka bisa melihat katana dari berbagai ukuran menghias dinding, Sai bilang katana itu adalah katana asli bersejarah yang hanya tersisa beberapa saja didunia, sontak hal itu langsung membuat Naruto merinding, bukan karena katanya asli, melainkan karena informasi dari Sai yang menyatakan bahwah katana itu merupakan benda sejarah kuno yang menurut Naruto ada penunggunya. Maklum saja, Naruto bukan tipe orang yang bertahan dengan hal-hal berbau gaib.

Ino sendiri nampak heran, bagaimana mungkin bisa ada senjata tajam asli diletakan dengan nyamanya di dinding seolah itu merupakan hiasan belaka?, memang sih, ayah Ino juga memiliki katana, samurai, serta senjata tajam lainya, namun mereka menyimpanya di ruang khusus yang hanya bisa dimasuki orang tertentu saja yang boleh masuk, Ino saja hanya pernah masuk 2 kali, tapi ini..? sungguh mencengangkan.

Setelah puas melihat lihat dojo, serta mendengar sedikit penjelasan mengenai dojo itu, mereka melanjutkan dengan membahas masalah festival sambil duduk duduk beralaskan tatami dan minum minuman ringan yang didapat dari mesin minuman di pojok ruangan.

'sugoi….. di dalam ruangan aja ada mesin minuman, hebat…' batin Ino terkagum-kagum.

Mereka terus membahas tentang festival dengan santai tapi serius(?) .

"….Jadi bagaimana pendapatmu Ino-chan ?" tanya si blonde mengakhiri penjelasanya.

Ino yang sedang asik-asik melihat boneka jerami di sisi lain ruangan sedikit terkejut mendengar namanya disebut-sebut.

"Eh.. n-nani..?" tanya Ino ragu, semburat merah tipis nampak jelas tercetak di paras putih bak porselenya, nampak sekali dia merasa malu karena ketahuan tidak mendengarkan.

"Hah… kau ini, sudah ku duga, kalau kita mengadakan rapat di sini Ino-chan nggak akan pernah konsen deh." Gerutu Naruto sembari menghela nafas pasrah.

"Hehehe… maaf maaf, aku nggak sengaja ngelamun, bisa diulang nggak penjelasanya? Terutama pengertian festival 3rd livenya?!" balas lno ragu-ragu.

"Hah.. ck, ya sudah ku-ulang sekali lagi, tapi kali ini dengarkan dengan baik yaaa…. Kau tahu nggak, dulu saat sekolah ini pertama kali didirikan saat dikepalai oleh Nara Yoshiko a.k.a neneknya kaicho, sekolah ini belum terlalu terkenal, sehingga kepala sekolah yang dulu menggagas usulan mengenai festival pembukaan sekolah di awal musim semi dengan tujuan promosi, kemudian karena mendapat respon bagus dari penduduk dan para donatur, acara ini dilakukan lagi diawal musim panas sebelum liburan." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar yang disela dengan menenggak beberapa teguk minuman digenggamanaya demi menghilangkan dahaga sebab harus menjelaskan cerita panjang lebar ada Ino.

"Kemudian festival itu diadakan lagi saat menyambut musim gugur mengusung tema perkembangan teknologi, sejak saat itu festival berikutnya mengusung tema-tema unik seperti pahlawan, kafe, bahkan sampai ninja-ninjaan. Festival itu akhirnya dillangsungkan setiap musim berganti dan dengan tema yang tak pernah sama karena itu sekarang menjadi festival 3rd live, paham …?" Jelas Naruto yang diakhiri dengan nada sangsi akan pemahaman dari Ino.

"OOO…." Respon singkat dari Ino yang sukses membuat Naruto naik darah.

"Terus, maksudnya kita ini di suruh itu ketua SOSIS buat program itu apa? Bukanya yang kalau kaya festival itu dibuat berdasarkan usulan kelas masing-masing ya?" Ino bertanya dengan muka super 'bego'.

"Well, festival ini memang akan mengambil usulan tiap kelas , namun tetap menggunakan tema dan usulan dari pengurus, dalam hal ini yaitu kamu Ino-chan." Jawab si cowok blonde dan dilanjutkan Sai.

"Misalkan tema festivalnya tentang hantu, nanti pengurus menentukan tiap asrama menggunakan program berbeda, bila spade-class membuat drama seputar hantu, nantii club-class membuat rumah hantu, sehingga dapat bervariasi."

"Ohhh…" sekali lagi, tanggapan pasif dari Ino yang kembali membuat telinga Naruto mengeluarkan asap.

"Udah paham belum nih….. ?"

"Udah dong, percuma kan punya otak jenius kalo yang begitu aja ga paham." Balas Ino menyombongkan dirinya sendiri.

"... Itu. Narsis !"

"Biarin weeeeeeeeekkkkk…." Balas Ino nggak terima dibilang narsis, walaupun sendirinya udah nyadar sih.

Perdebatan diteruskan, berbagai pendapat dikemukakan, hingga kesimpulan akhirnya didapatkan juga. Perlu waktu hingga jam terakhir untuk dapat menuntaskan pemikiran hingga dicapai persetujuan antar 3 remaja itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan rapat, mereka segera kembali ke kelas demi mengambil tas tercinta yang ditinggalkan di kelas masing-masing sedari pertemuan dengan Kaichou, sehingga Sai berpisah dengan Naruto dan Ino koridor yang menghubungkan spade-class dengan Love-class.

Naruto harus berjuang keras untuk mencapai ruang kelasnya karena harus menyeret Ino yang sedari berpisah dengan Sai dipersimpangan karena Ino memaksa ingin mengikuti Sai. Beruntung bagi Naruto, sekuat-kuatnya Ino ia tetaplah seorang perempuan, sehingga tenaga Naruto cukup untuk menarik (menyeret) Ino walau sebenarnya sangat kepayahan.

"Akhirnya… sampai juga, Ino-chan! Berhentilah meronta! Kita sudah sampai kelas, cepat ambil tasmu dan kuantar ke asrama mu, kau mau tidur di luar ha?" keluh Naruto yang mulai sebal karena kelelahan harus menyeret Ino cukup jauh mengingat jarak spade class dengan Love class yang tak bisa dibilang dekat.

"Ck… Urusai na… kau menyebalkan Naruto." Bentak Ino karena menurutnya Naruto menghalangi kisah cinta (?) Ino dengan Sai. Namun akhirnya Ino menyerah dan mengambil tas ransel berwarna ungu bermotif bunga cosmos kesukaanya dan segera menyusul Naruto yang sudah mendahuluinya di luar kelas.

Perjalanan panjang di lalui Naruto dengan susah payah karena harus menerima semua bentakan dari Ino yang masih belum terima dengan kejadian di koridor tadi.

"Iya iya Ino, aku minta maaf, aku yang salah, nah kamarmu sudah dekat. Oh iya, sekedar Info, kalau dikelas lain cowok dilarang memasuki asrama cewek begitupun sebaliknya, tapi khusus Love-class hal itu diperblehkan, ini dia kamarmu, sebentar ya…" Kemudian Naruto mengambil jeda untuk menarik nafas sebentar. kemudian…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"SAKIIIIII-CHAAAAAANNNNNN…! KAU ADA DI DALAM TIDAK..?" Naruto berkoar koar gaje dan ga tau malu, Ino sendiri Cuma melongo dengan mata melotot dan mulut sedikit terbuka melihat perilaku teman sekelasnya itu.

"Ck, BAKAAA…! Apa mau mu? Pergi sana! Jangan ganggu aku!" balas setengah berteriak seseorang dari dalam, Ino merasa familiar dengan suara seseorang yang dari dalam itu.

"Chotto.. Naruto, sebenarnya siapa dia itu? Dan kenapa kalian saling berteriak-teriak begitu, kalau kalian terus berteriak begitu kita bisa dimarahi." Ucap Ino merasa tidak enak pada penghuni asrama lain.

"Tenang saja Ino-chan, dia ini pacarku, kau akan sekamar degan dia hihihi."

"Ha…?" Ino masih tampak bingung mendengar penuturan Naruto.

BRAKKKK ...

"SIAPA YANG MAU JADI PACARMU, SHANNNNAAAROOOOO…!"

BUK! BAK! BUK! Prang (?) BYURRR (?)

"k..ka..kau…?" ucap Ino terbata melihat siapa yang baru saja mendobrak pintu dan menghajar si kepala duren busuk.

"He…? Omaee..?" balas sang pendobrak pintu tak kalah terkejut dengan keberadaan Ino yang sempat tak diperhatikan keberadaanya karena terlalu sibuk menghajar Naruto . Dan tanpa diduga-duga, wanita berambut serupa gulali itu melompat salto ke belakang dari posisinya awalnya yang berada di atas Naruto, tepat setelah mendarat ia langsung menciptakan kuda-kuda beretarung yang tampak sangat terlatih.

Terjadi keheningan untuk beberapa lama diantara Ino dan Sakura, mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak tak lebih dari 10 meter dengan Naruto yang masih tepar diantara mereka.

"Ternyata kabar yang kudengar bahwa Beast Crushing yang legendaris bersembunyi di asrama menyedihkan itu benar ya…?" Ucap Ino dengan wajah menunduk dan tampak aura gelap yang mengitarinya.

"Heh, maaf saja ya, ku rasa tak ada sesuatu yang mampu membuat lututku bergetar hingga harus bersembunyi darinya, terlebih, tak ku sangka orang yang ku nanti ini adalah seorang flash princess, sudah berapa lama ya, kira-kira." Balas Sakura yang tak kalah memancarkan aura suram yang membumbung layaknya api yang berkobar.

"Kurasa kata yang kau butuhkan adalah dua tahun….. DUA TAHUUUUUUN…." Tepat setelah mengucapkan itu, keberadaan si rambut blonde menghilang dan muncul tepat di samping Sakura dengan kaki yang yang siap menghancurkan kepala Sakura.

Belum sempat mengenai ujung rambutnya, tangan Sakura terlebih dahulu menghalau serangan mendadak itu. Tak berhenti disitu, ia lantas menggenggam pergelangan kaki Ino yang masih di udara dan membantingnya ke arah depan. Tepat saat masih melayang, Ino melakukan salto kebelakan sehingga dapat mendarat indah dengan kedua kakinya.

Sekarang gilliran Sakura yang berlari dengan tangan yang bersiap melakukan tinju dari arah depan.

Ino sendiri sudah menyiapkan kuda kuda untuk melawan dengan kaki kanannya. Tepat saat akan kedua jurus mematikan itu akan bertemu Nauto yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah mereka baru saja sadar dan bangkit, tak menyadari serangan combo 2 arah itu, membuatnya tak bisa menghindar.

HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ...

SHANNNAAAAAROOOOOOO ... ..

BUK ...

BUK ...

BRUK… (SUARA Naruto jatuh pingsan untuk ke-dua kalinya)

tbc

* * *

 _ **Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti kehilangan kepercayadirian karena sama sekali tidak banyak yang tertarik :'( aku berencana bila sampai chapter depan belum ada kemajuan , ada kemungkinan kisah ini memang ga akan pernah ditakdirkan selesai? ku harap tidak. aku ingin menyelesaikan kisah ini apapun yang terjadi.**_

 _ **ngomong-ngomong untuk genrenya.. apakah udah ada kerasa bumbu romance walo cuma secuil? meski sudah aku remake aku merasa ada yang kurang, bila ada masukan aku terima dengan senang hati. karena itu minna-san... mohon bantuanya.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

review


	6. Chapter 6 FURUI NAKAMA

**_Account sekarang : Kinra Chan_**

 ** _Naruto milik kishimoto-sensei._**

 ** _Love Class punya kinra chan_**

 ** _Rated : T_**

 ** _PAIRING : ShikaIno slight SaiIno, NaruSaku_**

 ** _Genre : Romance, humor (garing) , friendship, little action_**

 ** _WARNING : OOC, AU, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL-ABAL,NEWBIE_**

 ** _Semua adegan tambahan hanya rekayasa. Tidak ada faktor dunia nyata..._**

 ** _Minna sama #sembah_sujud aku kembali lagi…. Hanya saja aku akan update lagi dari awal agar pembaca baru pun tau_**

 ** _Balasan review :_**

 ** _: iya terimakasih. Aku akan terus berusaha hingga titik tinta penghabisan ;). RnR terus ya! ;)_**

 ** _luciana genie-san : seperti biasa genie-san yang paling baik selalu menjadi pembacaku yang paling paling paling baik... arigatou.. aku juga akan berusaha sekuat tenaga melanjutkan kisah ini._**

 ** _reader-san : arigatou, baca terus._**

* * *

KRING…..

KRING….

KRING…

Pagi yang sudah menyingsing menyambut hari yang mulai siang ini, diawali suara alarm gaduh bak pengganti ayam di kampung. Di sana, di pinggir ruangan tepatnya masih di meja belajar, Gadis berambut blonde yang masih setengah sadar itu mulai membuka mata, mencoba meraih alarm yang baginya itu menyebalkan dan berisik. Masih di sekelilingnya berserakan kertas dan bermacam gumpalan aneh. Bekas pertemuan tante-tante udik semalam masih ada di mana-mana, tentu saja hal seperti ini wajib dianggap normal, siapa sangka di sekolah paling elite se-Hi no Kuni Ino akan bertemu rekan semasa CHUUNIIBYOUnya dulu… ya anda tidak salah baca atau author salah tulis, selalu ada masa dimana karakter utama menderita penyakit nista semacam chunibyou.

Biarlah itu menjadi cerita masa lalu yang kelam, mengingat hal tabu diungkit hanya akan membangkitkan amarah flash princess #plak. Back to the story.

"huwaaaaaahhh…." Ino dengan kepayahan dan nyawa yang masih belum genap mencoba berjalan ke arah jendela agar bisa memasukan udara segar pagi ke kamar yang kini masih kelihatan kumuh itu, wajar saja, tepat setelah pertemuan duel monster semalam, banyak curhatan tante gossip kita kepada si pinky ini, termasuk ulah kejam sang Pangeran jenius kita Shikamaru. Masih di bawah matanya terdapat kantung tebal hitam yang mengurangi kecantikanya. Begitu pula Sakura yang masih memejamkan mata di ranjang sebelah, semalaman suntuk Sakura membantu perencanaan untuk rapat hari ini.

Ino yang sudah cukup terkumpul penuh nyawanya setelah menghirup udara segar. Mengalihkan pandangan pada Sakura yang masih di ranjang. Tepat saat itu bangkit jiwa nista Ino. Dia bergerak ke sudut ruangan dan mulai berjongkok ke arah Sakura yang masih terlelap dengan posisi yang WOW tentu saja.

Lalu…..

Satu detik….

Dua detik…

Tiga detik….

Ino langsung berlari… ya saudara-saudara, anda tidak salah lihat, Ino berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah ranjang dan tepat sebelum 1.5 meter dari ranjang Sakura…

"Hiyaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh …"

Ino melompat tinggi sekali hingga kuncir bokong kudanya mencium atap kamarnya….

Dan…

Dukkkkhhhh…..

Bruakhhhh…..

Tepat mengenai antara perut keatas Sakura, dan lantas saja Sakura yang mendapat serangan mendadak dari Ino langsung terbangun dari tidurnya yang terhitung singkat, dengan mata sewarna susu yang nyaris melompat dari tempatnya dan mulut terjulur cukup panjang dengan sedikit liur yang keluar #iewwww….

Ino yang menyadari bankitnya sang monster mengerikan langsung salto ke belakang dengan wajah yang sumringah dan tampak sangat hidup #watados.

"Iiiiiiiiiiiinoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo….." Teriak Sakura yang sudah bangun sepenuhnya dikarenakan cara Ino membangunkan yang tidak berperike-moe-an.

Dan berakhir sudah, pagi yang tenang bagi Sakura tak akan pernah kembali :v.

* * *

Setelah melewati pagi yang melelahkan bagi Sakura, masih dengan kantung mata tebal itu. Ia dan Ino bersama-sama berangkat ke gedung sekolah yang berjarak tidak jauh dari asrama cewek love class. Walau begitu, bagi Sakura sendiri merupakan perjalanan terpanjang semasa dari pertama kali ia melewati taman bunga itu. Tentu saja penyebabnya tak bukan dan tak lain adalah Ino.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku masih ngantuk, gugup, lelah, tapi masih tidak yakin dengan rapat itu... bagaimana in? Bagaimana kalau aku gagal?" Ujar Ino mengulang kalimat yang entah sudah berapa kali diucapkanya. Sakura yang sedari tadi mendengarnya hanya merasa sebal.

'apanya yang gugup, apanya yang lelah, apanya yang ngantuk... KAU BENAR-BENAR SEMANGAT MENUNGGU RAPAT ITU KAN ?!' pikir Sakura yang terlalu lelah untuk menimpali setiap perkataan Ino. Melihat bagaimana Ino yang sangat segar dan bersemangat, dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana Ino mengartikan kata gugup, lelah, ngantuk?.

"Ah Ino, aku lewat sini...kelas .1." Ucap Sakura memberi tahu dia berbeda jalur dengan Ino, yang tentu sangat disyukuri Sakura bahwa mereka tidak satu kelas.

"Uwahhh... Sayang sekali... Ku harap kita satu kelas, Sakura." Ucap Ino mulai berpundung ria.

"Ya ya... Yang jelas temui aku sebelum rapat, jaa ne." Ucap Sakura tidak sabaran dengan sahabat lamanya. Di rasa baginya akan semakin melelahkan jika tetap berjarak kurang dari 20 meter dari orang berambut Blonde. Entah itu Ino ataupun cowok menyebalkan yang sekelas denganya. Sakura tak pernah beruntung dengan sesuatu yang berwarna kuning... Sabar ya Sakura-chan, pasti akan tiba waktumu.

"Mmm... Jaaa..!" Ucap Ino setengah berteriak dengan berlari melewati lorong yang mulai sepi mengingat jam pertama sudah hampir dimulai.

teng teng teng...

tepat saat lonceng pertama berbunyi Ino telah selamat mencapai kelasnya dengan sedikit terengah-engah.

"SAVEEEEEEEEE..." Ucap Ino tepat saat ia berhasil mencapai kelasnya. kemudian dia mencari tempat duduk yang kemarin dia sempat tinggalkan begitu saja. Masih banyak hal asing bahkan orang yang masih tampak asing baginyapun tak sedikit, mengingat ia sendiri bahkan belum berkenalan dengan seharusnya.

.

.

INO POV START

HUWAAAAAAAA AKU GUGUP SEKALI... BAGAIMANA INI. TIDAK ADA YANG KU KENAL DI SINI, Sakura baka, kalaupun di heart class se-enggaknya kenapa tidak di kelas yang sama dengan Sakura sih. Oh iya kemarin tempat dudukku dimana ya kalau tidak salah... AKU BAHKAN BELUM DUDUK SAMA SEKALI KEMARIN... BAGAIMANA INI... Jika ini dunia Anime pasti sudah ada awan kelabu dengan petir yang menyambut kebodohanku ini. Aku hanya bisa cengo dengan diri ini, tepat waktu saja tidak cukup. Kalau sudah begini aku harus mengingatnya...

Eerghh...

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

DINGGGG...

Sebagaimana orang sedang terdesak, ada saatnya otak ini bahkan bisa bekerja. wakatta ada dua bangku kosong kemarin, paling pojok kanan belakang dan dua bangku setelahnya. aku ambil bagian belakang saja.

kriett... suara bangku ini nyaring sekali ku harap tidak menarik perhatian... sedari tadi aku terus menunduk karena aku nyaris yakin mereka melihatku memalukan karena kejadian Kemarin.

Setelah duduk, aku langsung mengeluarkan buku-buku gaje pemberian Kure-ntah siapa namanya-sensei. Dengan pura-pura sibuk semoga mereka melupakan keberadaanku.

SREEEEKKK... SREEEEKKKK...

TAP TAP TAP...

Brukh

Sejenak semua suara berisik itu mereda, aku mulai mengangkat kepala dan melihat suasana kelas yang tadinya berisik bagai kandang kuda di rumah utama, kini semua tampak duduk rapi di kursi masing-masing. Sekilas aku juga mendapati orang yang membawa perubahan suasana yang tiba-tiba ini, dan jelas bukan wanita nyentrik tempo hari. Melainkan seorang pria muda dengan rambut yang panjang sepundak namun diikat bagian ujungnya saja, membuat sisa rambut yang tak terikat itu membingkai raut muka remaja yang tampak dewasa karena... Keriput? Aku tidak tahu tapi bagiku dia cukup terlihat berwibawa dengan setelan jas dengan dan kemeja yang formal. Beberapa gadis di kelas justru tampak semakin tenang dan dari sudut yang berbeda jelas mereka sedang berpose seimut atau cantik mungkin.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Seito-tachi." Sapa Guru muda itu dengan senyum ramah yang jikalau belum ada yang mengisi hatiku pasti sudah direbut pria ini sekarang.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Sensei." Jawab serentak murid-murid love class, tentu dengan bumbu suara yang dibuat-buat oleh beberapa cewek di kelas. Sedikit memberiku pengetahuan baru bahwa guru yang satu ini tampaknya cukup populer, harus diingat, siapa tahu bermanfaat hehehe. Sebelum pemikiran nista ini berlanjut guru itu sudah mulai memanggil nama setiap murid satu persatu.

"Uzumaki Na...

DRAP DRAP DRAP...

ZSREEEEKKKK..

BRUUUKHH..."

Tepat saat Sensei memanggil nama selanjutnya, suara derapan kaki yang kasar terdengar dari luar ruang kelas dan langsung membuka pintu itu dengan kasar dan segera menghambur ke dalam kelas menyisakan suara khas orang terlambat persis yang aku lakukan tadi dengan pengecualian suara yang lebih keras dan pelaku terlambat berjumlah dua orang. Salah satunya cowok berambut merah yang masih setengah jongkok untuk bernafas, dan cowok yang terduduk dan berambut kuning... NARUTOOOO... Tentu saja ada Naruto, kemarinkan aku ke kelas yang sama juga denganya, syukurlah... aku kira tidak akan ada orang yang ku kenal.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO... HADIRRRR... HOSH...HOSH...HOSH..." Teriak Naruto cukup kencang walau diakhiri oleh nafasnya yang terengah-engah, dan langsung mengambil sikap berdiri.

"Maaaaa... Uzumaki-kun, sudah berapa kali ku beritahu agar tidak terlambat, dan kau juga Sabaku-kun, ada apa denganmu hari ini? tidak biasanya terlambat, terlebih dengan Uzumaki-kun." Ucap Sensei dari depan ruangan dengan muka putus asa melihat dua cowok itu.

"Gomenasai Sensei." Ucap kedua cowok itu berbarengan.

"Ehm ehm... Maaf sensei, tidak seperti biasanya hari ini aku terlalu lelah akibat ulah Naruto semalam sehingga tidak dapat cukup beristirahat." Ucap Si merah menyalahkan Naruto, yang entah kenapa membuat anak cewek di kelas jadi berteriak 'kyaa' ria dan mengubah bentuk mata mereka seperti heart pink yang entah kenapa menjijikan huelkkk.

"Garraaa Temeee... jangan menggunakan kata-kata yang dapat membuat salah paham.!" Ucap Naruto sedikit marah kepada cowok yang dipanggilnya Garra itu. Walau begitu di pipi Naruto terlihat semburat merah tipis yang meyakinkan persepsi bahwa selain penakut Naruto juga pemalu huhuhu...

"Tapi benarkan seperti itulah yang terjadi semalam?" Ucap Garra yang membuat beberapa cewek berteriak makin keras.. Haaahhh... Aku tahu sekarang, mereka pasti makhluk mengerikan bernama fujo-apalah itu- yang kata Okaa-sama tidak boleh didekati.

"Sudah-sudah... Hentikan perdebatan kalian, dan segeralah duduk di tempat kalian masing masing kita akan segera mulai pelajaranya." Tegur Sensei tepat sebelum Naruto mengeluarkan balasan. Sementara kedua cowok itu hanya mengangguk dan beriya ria saja, Naruto dan Si merah mulai berjalan kerah barisanku berada. Naruto sendiri mengambil posisi paling depan nomer dua sementara si merah ... diam... tepat disamping mejaku? Oh tidak...

"Hay Kau... Kenapa kau duduk di bangkuku?" Tanya cowok disampingku itu dengan muka datar. Sialllll... aku tidak memperhitungkan pemilik bangku lain yang kemungkinan tidak masuk kemarin. Bagaimana ini... baiklah aku harus tenang dan meminta maaf dengan memberi tahunya bahwa aku murid baru. Ya, aku harus memberitahunya.

"A..AA...AANO, Ma.. Maaf aku tidak tahu kal.. kalo ini tempatmu, aku akan segera..." Ucapanku benar benar kaku seperti roboooottt... siallll aku terlalu gugup. Oh tuhan ... Jashin-sama.. Dewa... Saitama(?) siapapun tolong aku dari keadaan absurd bin awkward ini...

"Oh di sana rupanya kau Ino-chan..? Aku tidak menyarimu di sana. Sebaiknya kau pindah lhooo.. Itu bangkunya si panda merah yang disana itu Hohoho..." celetuk Naruto bodoh, benar benar tidak bisa mem-follow-dengan benar.

"Ino? Yamanaka Ino-san? Oh jadi kamu murid pindahan kemarin ya? silahkan maju dulu perkenalkan dirimu, biar nanti saja pindahnya setelah perkenalan." Oh dewa.. tidak.. Sensei-sama, Arigatouuuuu telah menyelamatkanku dari keadaan ini. Begitu mendengarkan follow yang sangat membantu itu aku langsung mantap melangkahkan kaki ke depan kelas.

"Silahkan, Yamanaka-san, kemarin belum melakukan perkenalan kan?" Tanya Sensei itu mempersilahkan.

"Ha'i.. Arigatou.. Aano namaku Yamanaka Ino pindahan dari Sword Art Academy. Terjadi beberapa kesalahan kemarin sehingga aku harus meninggalkan kelas. Tapi mulai hari ini aku akan mengikuti pelajaran yang sama dan tinggal di asrama yang sama. karena itu mulai sekarang, MOHON BANTUANYA." Ucapku lantang, beruntung aku sudah berlatih perkenalan kemarin dengan Sakura. Beberapa anak laki-laki terkejut sekolah asalku dan bertanya tanya. Sementara yang lainya menjawab permintaanku dengan ceria ala Love Class yang membuatku tidak lagi gugup dan bisa bergaul dengan yang lainya. Setelah perkenalan yang panjang aku kembali ke meja belakang untuk mengambil tas dan buku ku untuk pindah ke barisan tengah, tepatnya belakang Naruto.

"Baiklah, untuk Yamanaka-san jika ada yang tidak kau ketahui tanyakan saja pada Uzumaki-kun yang ada di depanmu. Sisa pelajaran aku yakin kau bisa mengejarnya. Dan untuk yang lainya, keluarkan paket 5, dan tunjukan hasil tugas kalian semalam." Ucap Sensei dan memberi perintah untuk mengeluarkan buku paket yang kali ini terlihat normal. Aku bisa mendengar yang mengeluh dan berkata belum mengerjakan, dan tampaknya Sensei adalah orang yang punya toleranshi tinggi yang terlihat dari caranya memaafkan murid yang tak membawa tugas dan hanya membeinya nasehat lembut.

Sisa pelajaran berjalan dengan tenang, bahkan saat jam istirahat banyak yang datang dan mengajaku untu berkenalan, meski aku menyebutnya kelas yang gila, mengabaikan terdapatnya mata pelajaran aneh dan guru nyentrik, yang lainya normal, bahkan pelajaran umum seperti Matematika bahasa inggris dan sejarah... Hingga bel pulang berbunyi semua normal. Namun saat Naruto datang dan mengingatkanku tentang rapat hari ini jantungku kembali berdetang sangat kencang.

"Ayolah Inooooo... kita harus segera menjempu Saki-channnnn." Teriak Naruto kegirangan begitu aku memberi tahunya bahwa hari ini Sakura juga akan membantuku dalam persiapan festival 3rd live. Aku jadi heran, benturan kemari sama sekali tidak berpengaruh padanya, aku jadi berpikir, jangan-jangan dari awal Sakura sudah sering menghajar boch kuning itu, sembari berjalan mengikutinya di belakang pemikiran itu membuat jantungku sedikit lebih tenang.

Saat sampai di belokan tadi aku berpisah dengan Sakura, ternyata si pinky itu sudah menunggu dengan tampang jutek. dan ku lihat Naruto yang langsung menghambur kearahnya hanya membuat mukanya makin ditekuk saja.

"Lamaaaaaaaaaa, butuh berapa lama untuk berjalan ke sini ha? aku sampai sekarat karena dehidrasi tahu. Omakeni, KAU JUGA MENJAULAH DARIKU.. SHANAAROOO." Ucap Sakura padaku sebelum mengalihkan pandangan dan melempar pukulan mautnya pada Naruto.

"Gomen gomen, di kelas semua sangat tertarik padaku dan nggak mau ngepasin aku." ucap ku berusaha jujur, memang benar terlalu banyak anak yang menghalangiku, entah hanya karena penasaran atau tertarik sungguhan dan jadi fans dadakan? hohoho #narsis_mode_on

Segera kami pergi ke ruang rapat yang arahnya agak jauh dari gedung Love class. Di perjalanan kami membicarakan lagi rencana hari ini, dan mengutarakan hipotesis kemungkinan penolakan dan sanggahan yang baik, dalam hal ini aku sangat bergantung pada Sakura, aku mungkin cukup ahli mengayunkan pedang, tapi tidak dengan mulutku.

.

.

.

"Ano... ONEGAISHIMASU... TERIMALAH SURAT DARIKU... AKU HANYA INGIN MENYAMPAIKAN PERASAANKU, KAU TIDAK PERLU MENJAWABNYA SEKARANG, ATAU BAHKAN JIKA KAU TIDAK MENJAABNYPUN AKU TIDAK APA-APA."

"Ck.. mendokusei.."

.

.

.

Apa ini? deja vu? terjadi lagi? Saat aku dan teman teman melewati kebun di perjalanan ke ruang rapat secara tidak sengaja aku mendengar hal yang hampir sama dengan kemarin... dan lebih buruknya... pada orang yang sama.. kalau kali ini dia..

"Maaf, bukan aku tidak mengerti perasaanmu..." Heeeeeee apa yang terjadi? Nanas busuk itu meminta maaf dan mencoba menolak dengan sopan? Dan heeeeeeeeee? Sejak kapan aku bersembunyi di balik pohon? Sial, aku terbawa suasana dan jadi mengikuti kebodohan duo kuning pinky ini.

"Aku sedang fokus dengan belajar, dan tahun depan aku sudah kelas tiga, sebentar lagi juga banyak kegiatan yang akan menyita waktuku, karena itu aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu." Ucap si kepala nanas dengan SOK sopan. Aku bahkan melihat jelas di mata gadis yang menyerahkan surat itu mulai menitikan air mata, walau begitu senyum diwajahnya tidak hilang. dia kembali mengangkat tanganya dan mengacungkan amplop pink itu.

"Setidaknya... Setidaknya... Tolong ambilah, aku ingin menyampaikanya padamu, meski perasaan ini tak berbalas, aku ingin kau mengetahuinya. Bahwa perasaanku bukan main-main." ucap lantang gadis itu di depanya dan mencoba menahan air bening yang telah menggenangi matanya itu. Tanpa diduga Si rambut nanas itu mengambilnya.

"Baiklah, jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Aku akan menerimanya." Tanpa kusadari saat ia mengeluarkan kalimat itu, darah panas mengalir ke wajahku, dan dampaknya mukaku terasa panas, aku yakin saat ini wajahku sangat merah, bahkan jantungku terpaku lebih cepat dari bisanya. Tepat saat surat itu berpindah tangan gadis itu berlari sambil mengucapkan terimakasih. sangat jelas butiran kristal itu menetes deras saat ia berlari. Begitu gadis itu pergi kami langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan aku yang membuat langkah awal dengan mendekatinya, si Nanas busuk yang disaat yang sama langsung berjalan ke arah berlawanan (ruang rapat).

"Rupanya kau bisa juga mengularkan kata-kata sebaik itu. Jika kau bisa, kenapa tidak dari awal saja tidak kau lakukan.?" Ucapku sambil memalingkan muka ke arah lain, mengamankan wajahku yang masih semerah tomat.

"Ck, terlalu merepotkan jika seperti ini terus, mereka tidak akan pernah menyerah. Tapi jika ku lakukan seperti yang kemarin kau pasti akan membuat masalah yang lebih merepotkan. Dasar Buta(babi)." Ucapan pedasnya yang kembali seakan sopan santun yang tadi tidak pernah terjadi langsung menohokku. Untuk apa aku sampai terharu hanya karena melihat drama murahan itu? Sementara aku mulai bergumam sendiri ku lihat rusa tengil tak tahu sopan santun itu mulai meremuk amplop itu dalam genggaman tanganya hingga menjadi bulatan kecil dan melemparnya ke tong sampah terdekat dengan tepat sasaran. Dasar bodoh! Apa yang dia lakukan?

Dari belakang kepalanya kuhantamkan pukulanku lagi... Kali ini aku langsung berlari ke arah tong itu dan mengambil amplope itu.

"Inoshishi OMAEEEE! Apa yang kau lakukan? kenapa kau terus memukulku?" Teriak Rusa itu sembari memegangi nanas yang ku harap jatuh ke tanah itu.

"Kau yang kenapa.? kenapa kau membuangnya? Padahal sudah susah payah gadis itu buat, sudah kau terima pula dengan cara yang lebih baik... Tapi kenapa harus kau buang?" ucapku marah sambil menatap pada bulatan kertas itu dan berusaha meluruskanya kembali.

"haaaahhh... Aku sudah menerimanya dengan benarkan? aku tidak bisa berbuat lebih dengan benda itu, pemikiran paling logis adalah jika aku menerima benda itu dalam seminggu hanya akan jadi sampah di ruanganku setinggi gunung. Dan aku tidak mau kerepotan... jika sekarang kau juga ingin aku menerima semua surat itu, setidaknya biarkan aku melakukan yang harus ku lakukan." ucapnya dengan wajah datar dan tampang malas itu lagi. Aku benar-benar heran dari bagian mana cewek cewek sekolah ini jatuh cinta dengan rusa kutub tanpa hati ini?

"Kalau begitu berikan padaku." Ucapku datar.

"ha?"

"ku bilang, jika ada yang memberikan surat seperti ini lagi, berikan padaku. akan aku simpan semua yang aku bisa." Ucapku lantang, tidak akan ku biarkan rusa kutub ini berbuat sesukanya lagi.

"Ck.. Mendokusei... Lakukan saja sesukamu." Ucapnya malas lagi dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku. membuatku merasa ada yang 'hilang'. Saat rusa burik itu sudah pergi, Naruto dan Sakura mendatangiku. Mereka mulai menanyakan yang tidak-tidak seperti keberanianku menghajar Kaicho. hohoho... ini akan menjadi kisah yang seru. Sepanjang perjalanan ke ruang rapat aku menceritakan kejadian kemarin, Sakura sudah tahu, hanya saja masih terkejut juga katanya begitu melihat yang ku katakan kemarin terbukti benar. dasar Sakura, kapan memangnya aku pernah bohong! Naruto? Tentu saja dia terkejut bukan kepalang, dia justru menyulut api agar aku terus memojokkan rusa itu, aku tidak tahu apa tujuanya, tapi yang jelas dia mendukungku sebagai teman sekarang, ku harap kau bisa se-kooperatif ini jika menyangkut dunia asmaraku Naruto.

Sudah kuduga, untuk sekolah kelas dunia seperti ini, setiap kegiatan selalu mempunya ruang tersendiri, termasuk ruang rapat. Kami sampai di depan ruang dengan pintu hijau besar, dan kamipun masuk kedalamnya, seketika itu juga jantungku akan lepas...

 **Ya dewa, Jashin-sama!**

 **TOLONG AKU...**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **V**

 **Yo minna-san... awalnya kinra mau update nanti sekitar jam 3'an abis nonton fil yang paling dinanti seluruh pecinta anime terutama oplovers ya... GOLD... HOHOHOHO, tapi karena takutnya kira jadi terlalu shock dengan kehebatan luffy n the gang, jadi ada baiknya kinra update sekarang... semalaman ga tidur karena terlalu exited.**

 **Akhirnya kita memasuki chapter yang benar-benar baru dan hampir jauh berbeda dengan latar tempatnya(love text manga). hohoho selain latar dan dunianya yang kucicipi, tidak akan lagi kesamaan yang terjadi dengan manga miyuki sensei. Miyuki-sensei-sama arigatou gozaimasu. hohoho aku mengucapkan terima kasih juga pada teman teman semua yang sudah membaca sampai sekarang karena jika dilihat lagi dari kisah awalnya(sebelum re-update), chapter ini belum pernah ada sebelumnya jadi aku benar-benar menanti pendapat dari minna-sama semuanya. termasuk pembaca lama agar kembali membaca cerita ini. dan memberikan motiasi bagiku untuk bisa berkarya.**

 **kedepanya jika chapter ini sedikitnya mendapat review terhitung belasan, aku berencana memperpanjang cerita, yang biasanya cuma 1300 - 2000, mungkin kinra akan mencoba 3000-5000 word, atau ada kemungkinan ASAP. kira kira bagaimana ya? aku mohon bantuanya minna.**

 **ga usah banyak omkos lagi ... minna-samaaaa yoroshiku tanomu ne minnnaaaa**

 **RnR**

 **RnR**

 **RnR**

 **RnR**

 **RnR**

 **RnR**

 **V**


	7. Chapter 7 Dai Pinchi

**Naruto** _ **milik kishimoto-sensei.**_

 _ **Love Class punya kinra chan**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **PAIRING : ShikaIno slight SaiIno, NaruSaku**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, humor, friendship, action.**_

 _ **Semua adegan tambahan hanya rekayasa. Tidak ada faktor dunia nyata...**_

 _ **Balasan review yang ga log in :)**_

 _ **Shikaluv : kurang panjang? Kinra udah berusaha lebih walau agak molor, tapi dukung terus ya:)**_

 _ **( mulai sekarang kinra balas review lewat pm aj ya )**_

* * *

 **Ya Dewa… JASHIN-SAMA!**

 **TOLONG AKU**

Dalam ruangan super besar itu terdapat kursi bertingkat dengan papan nama setiap dari belakang perwakilan kelas, Klub, OSIS, dan sisi lain ruangan terdapat tempat tersendiri lagi untuk panitia dan ketua asrama nama-nama sensei serta sesuatu yang tertulis VIP? Kau bercanda, bahkan sudah tersedia panggung dan semua alat bantu panggung, sebagian besar kursi sudah terisi, dan ini jumlah yang sangat besar untuk sebuah rapat sekolahan level murid-murid dengan acara bulanan. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Dan dari belakang si bodoh kuning pinky sama sekali tidak membantu karena mereka justru sibuk sendiri dengan dunia mereka, perlu dua kali tepukan dan beberapa panggilan agar bisa membuat mereka kembali pada tujuan utama. Dan dengan tenangnya mereka mendorongku masuk dan mengarahkanky pada kursi utama yang ada di barian terdepan VIP? Ku lihat rusa burik itu sadah mengisi salah satunya dengan tampang paling membosankan yang bisa dia buat.

Begitu juga bangku belakang rusa sekarat itu telah terisi oleh seseorang yang tidak asing, pria berpakaian resmi ala ikemen jaman pertengahan yang senantiasa menjaga rambut tapi gagal dengan kulitnya, Yup.. Uchiha-sensei. Aku mengarahkan senyuman termanis yang bisa ku buat untuk guru ikemen yang satu ini, dan seketika mengalihkan pandangan ketika aliran petir yang serasa mengalir dari makhluk gaje di depan guru ikemen itu menyambarku.

"Akhirnya tiba juga saatnya melihat tanganmu bergerak lebih banyak dari mulutmu? Berapa lama menurutmu aku harus bertahan hanya dengan kursi keras dan menunggu apapun sambil bernapas di sini?" Ucap si nanas itu, lihat saja aku tidak lupa dengan yang tadi.

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak di sini untuk bisa menjadi bagian dari apapun itu yang bisa menyenangkan seekor siluman rusa nanas… weeeee!" Ucapku sambil menjulurkan lidah kepadanya. Dan dia sendiri hanya menatap tajam padaku untuk persiapan mulut pedasnya.

"Dan aku tidak mengharapkan apapun dari binatang liar semacam Inoshishi*, seperti sesuatu yang ada di sini." Ucap nya menyebalkan. Seusatu? Sesuatu dia bilang? Dia bahkan tidak menganggapku sebagai seseorang? Baru saja aku akan membalas kata-kata busuknya itu tes mic sudah di lakukan pertanda acara segera dimulai.

Tanpa ku sadari pembicaraan singkat tadi sudah menarikku keluar dari sumur kelam bernama kegugupan. Sekarang aku sudah tidak segugup tadi, hanya saja mood untuk berpidato juga sudah hilang, berganti dengan keinginan membuat botak seorang kaicho menyebalkan yang kini duduk tepat di sebelahku, aku penasaran jika serabut nanas itu hilang akankah dia bisa lebih keren layaknya Saitama-Sensei? Lupakan, itu tidak mungkin. Semantara Sakura duduk di sisi lainya. Naruto sendiri sudah berada di barisan Ketua asrama… Ketua Asrama? Naruto ketua Asrama? Sejak kapan? Aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya, setelah rapat ini selesai harus ku ingat untuk menuntut jawaban akan hal ini.

"TES TES… ehm ehm… Selamat sore semuanya, kembali bersama kita host paling keren tahun ini, hehehe, Ten ten dari kelas 3 Club class." Ucap tiba-tiba seorang cewek bercepol dua dari atas panggung yang menarikku dari pemikiran nista mengenai Naruto.

"Dan Lee dari kelas 3 spade class. Hari ini seperti yang kita ketahui dengan semangat masa muda sebagai rapat perdana untuk festival 3rd life yang sudah pasti dinantikan oleh banyak kalangan." Ucap si cowok yang saat ku lihat lebih teliti punya alis yang sangat tebal. Dan saat ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman, aku percaya jika aku menatapnya lebih dari 10 detik mataku akan buta.

"Ooo... Dan sebagai informasi tambahan, festival kali ini akan menjadi sangat berbeda dari biasanya, karena apa lee-kun?" Ucap gadis bercepol dua itu layaknya seorang idol yang genit #plak.

"Berdasarkan berita yang beredar saat ini, orang yang akan bertanggung jawab penuh dengan terlaksananya festival ini adalah seorang anak baru pindahan dari academy bergengsi yang baru-baru ini terkenal dengan kemampuan murid-muridnya dalam berpedang wooooooo keren." Ucap si alis tebal dengan nada yang entah kenapa mulai membuatku khawatir.

"Berpedang? Wow, apakah dia murid spade class?" Ucap si cepol membuat tingkat kekhawatiranku semakin tinggi.

"Sayang sekali, karena tampaknya demi mendapatkan cinta yang telah lama pergi meninggalkanyalah dia rela pindah kesini, dan di posisikan di heart class. Dan inilah dia, Yamanaka Inoooooo..." Tepat setelah mengucapkan hal itu, entah berasal dari mana, lampu flash light yang sangat terang mengarah padaku, sial.

"Kepada Yamanaka-san, sebagai ketua panitia festival 3rd live saya serahkan panggung ini untuk anda." Ucap kedua orang yang aku akan ingat semua perilaku mereka hari dan akan ku balas suatu hari nanti dengan sangat kompak. Tepat saat itu bisikan-bisikan memenuhi ruangan.

'... Heart class dia bilang?..' 'Kenapa bisa kelas menyedihkan itu...' 'Apa dia bisa? Bahkan anak baru pula...' 'Ku harap tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan festival kali ini' bisikan dari seluruh ruangan terdengar jelas dan membuat suasana gaduh. Ada apa ini? Sayangnya? Kelas menyedihkan? Apa maksud semua ini? Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada Sakura di sebalahku, dan yang ku dapati hanyalah wajah menyedihkan yang tak pernah ku lihat selama ini, matanya menatap ke arah lain dan giginya menggigit bibir bawah dengan pipi yang merah bergetar. Aku akan menuntut penjelasanmu nanti sekarang yang bisa ku lakukan adalah menatap kedepan dengan gencar. Dengan canggung aku berjalan ke atas podium yang telah disiapkan, aku masih sulit memahami kenyataan bahwa rapat ini sangat hiperbola dalam banyak artian.

"Ehm ehm... Konbanwa minna-san, saya Yamanaka Ino dari Heart class 2.2 dan ya, saya hanya murid baru pindahan kemarin yang entah kenapa mendapat jabatan yang sangat menantang oleh ketua yang sangat serius di sana itu." Ucapku sambil menunjuk ke arah Rusa malas itu dengan tangan yang aku buat selentik mungkin. Yang di sambit #plak sambut death glare pedas dari Shikamaru.

"HAHAHA.. ." serentak mereka tertawa lepas yang benar-benar membuatku lega, sungguh, latihan sks (sistem kebut semalam) sukkses besar. Atau hanya para peserta rapat yang terlalu baik hati? Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku merasa sisi lain dari peserta rapat benar-benar tegang.

"Mengingat saya sendiri masih sangat pemula dalam hal ini, karena itu saya akan dibantu oleh teman-teman dari panitia utama yaitu Haruno Sakura-san, Uzumaki Naruto-kun dan beberapa orang yang disebelahnya aku lupa siapa." Yosh sekali lagi bercanda yang masih ditanggapi dengan tawa lepas dan selanjutnya aku mulai membicarakan tema utama yang dengan paksa di serahkan oleh Rusa burik itu. Dan karena beberapa hal masih sulit di ucapkan aku beruntung sekali punya sahabat setia yang dapat membantuku dalam keadaan ini. Walau orangnya sendiri tampak lebih putus asa dari aku yang harusnya mendapat cap sebagai korban utama ini.

Beberapa pendapat telah disampaikan, bantahanpun diutarakan. Banyak usulan yang agak berlebihan, tapi tetap berjalan lancar. Satu-satunya yang menurutku tak berkontribusi adalah makhluk aneh yang masih duduk santai dengan menyanggah kepalanya itu dengan tangan dan tak lupa wajah mengantuk yang terus menguap. Entah kenapa dari awal pandanganku selalu teralihkan padanya, aku selalu teringat bagaimana dia melempar surat yang sangat suci itu ke tempat sampah, suatu saat aku akan...

"INO... INO... Oi INOOOO...! Kau dengar tidak ?!" Jantungku benar benar akan melompat hingga tenggorokan jika aku tidak segera sadar karena Sakura sedang menyadarkanku dari lamunanku yang nista itu, cukup bisa dibayangkan apa yang akan Sakura lakukan jika aku tidak segera kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Eh..? Iya maaf aku jadi melamun terus." Ucapku apa adanya dari pada harus menerima amarah si mosnter pinky ini.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Jangan memaksakan diri, istirahatlah jika perlu, aku akan mengantarmu ke uks sekarang juga." 'Dasar sial Inoooo, kenapa kau sadar cepat sekali haaaaaaa... Harusnya kau tidak perlu sadar sekalian agar aku bisa membalas perbuatanmu yang tadi pagi haaaàaaaa KusoIno.' Merasa seperti melihat gappatern yang membuatmu Sakura, apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau semua yang kau katakan berbeda dengan yang kau pikirkan? Hanya menangis dalam batin yang kurasakan ketika hawa dingin sangat terasa dibalik kehangatan ucapan Sakura.

"Ehhh, ku rasa tidak usah, aku baik baik saja, aku hanya guugup sedikit." Ucapku sedikit khawatir semoga Sakura tidak menyadari dirinya menatap seekor alien rusa yang udik di ujung sana itu. Semoga saja.

"Heeeee... Apa yang kau lamunkan terus sampai menatap kaichou sampai sebegitunya haaaaaa?" 'Kau kira aku tidak menyadarinya dasar Ino bakka bkka bakka... Jangan remehkan Haruno Sakura.' Dasar Sakura, dia selalu berhasil menangkap gerak gerik kecil walau hanya lirikan mata. Jika dia sampai melakukan yang tidak-tidak entah apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Heh heh,? Apa maksudmu? Mana mungkin mataku yang suci ini menatap makhluk abal seperti itu. Hemh!" Ucapku menutupi kecanggungan yang tentu membuat darah segar mengalir ke wajahku dan jelas, semoga rona merah seperti kepiting tidak muncul sehingga ide nama Mr. crab tidak disematkan padaku.

"Hoooo..." Caranya membalas penjelasanku seakan dalam pikiranya dia punya pemikiran tersendiri... Semoga keberadaanku di sini tidak terancam yooooo jashin-sama.

"Lebih dari itu aku ingin penjelasan dengan keanehan yang terjadi! Kenapa suasana tak bisa lebih baik ketika duo host itu menyebut heart class? Aku merasa ada yang kau sembunyikan Sakura, dan aku akan menuntut itu nanti." Ucapku dengan wajah paling serius yang bisa kubuat. Dan saat itu juga rona wajah Sakura berubah dan firasat menyebalkan yang sedari tadi menggangguku kian nyata.

Tanpa kami sadari rapat hari ini telah selesai dengan cukup lancar, rencananya setiap kelas/club extra akan mengusulkan acara apa yang lebih baik dibuat, dan kami akan menyatukan setiap ide untuk kemudian diundi kepada kelas/club mana acara itu diberikan, berlaku sama untuk letak tempat pembuatan acara itu. Dan masalah dana sudah ditutupi oleh modal yang secara paksa ditanamkan oleh Sensei yang tadi pagi mengajar dikelas, yang mulai sekarang dengan paksa aku panggil Ita-sensei. Aku sedikit terkejut pria baik hati ini baru berusia 20th, dan persediaan masa depan yang tak terbayang, sehingga dengan baik hati meminjamkan dana (paksa) yang kami berjanji akan dikembalikan setelah rapat dari keuntungan featival. Kalau saja hati ini bukan milik seorang pria sayu yang ramah senyum di sana, aku pasti jatuh cinta padamu sensei! Dan memimpin grup fans untukmu hohohoho... Sayangnya tidak.

Berdasarkan teman sekamar dan selamanya :v setiap festival selalu menggunakan dana pribadi, dan karena itu setiap kegiatan acara diutamakan memiliki unsur finansial yang memadai, setidaknya kembali modal, dalam hal ini aku sangat mengucapkan terimaksih untuk Ita-sensei, nanti akan aku kembalikan deh, hehehehe.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan kembali ke asrama banyak hal yang aku tuntut dari duo bakka ini. Mereka harus menjelaskan sedetil mumgkin jila tidak mau merasakan amukan negara api #plak amukanku.

"Narutoooooo... Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku kalau kau ketua... Kono yarooo." Ucapku santai sambil meninju pelan lengan kanannya.

"Hehehe, apa aku belum mengatakanya? Aku memang sudah jadi ketua asrama sejak semester 2. Apa terlihat tidak cocok? Hehehe..." Balanya dengan setengah tertawa, dasar kuning yang satu ini. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala memikirkan bahwa jabatan penting ini akan di emban oleh orang yang seperti Naruto, inikah yang namanya kesan pertama tidak menunjukan segalanya? Ku harap iya.

"Tapi bukanya tadi ketua asrama terdiri cewek dan cowok? Kenapa asrama heart class hanya Naruto saja? Apa yang satunya tidak masuk? Atau jangan-jangan kau Sakura?" Cecarku banyak tanya, ku harap bila memang Sakura, dia tidak terganggu karena juga harus membantuku sebagai panitia utama, dia benar-benar terseret dalam hal ini, aku berhutang banyak.

"Ehhhhhh... Kenapa namaku di bawa-bawa? Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal membosankan seperti itu, apa lagi harus berpasangan dengan sikonyol kuning itu." Ucap Sakura membantah dan langsung menarik Naruto mendekat dengan tubuh yang secara aneh menjadi gemulai dan bergoyang kesana kemari dan terutama yang paling mencolok adalah matanya yang seakan berubah bentuk dam warna menjadi seperi hati merah muda.

"Uwaàaaaaa... Saki-cwhannnn kejammm... Aku juga sangat berharap kau membantuku tahu... Hari ini melihatmu rapat, walau lelah dan letih, ketegasanmu ternyata sangat cantik dan menawannnn..." Ucapnya diikuti tarian konyol yang dari tadi di lakukanya sembari mendekati Sakura yang juga ikut menyimgkir yang pada akhirnya membuat pola melingkariku yang menjadi poros di tengah, walau menyebalkan tapi melihat perilaku konyol Naruto dan Sakura sedikit melegakan.

"Ketua asrama dipilih oleh pendahulunya, mereka yang memiliki bakat berlebih dalam bidang asramanya akan di pilih menjadi ketua asrama. Tentu saja bagi asrama tetpisah seperti club, spade dan diamond class memiliki dua ketua, putra dan putri, tapi sedikit berbeda bagi heart class." Ucap Sai yang entah dari mana muncul begitu saja dan memberi penjelasan yang aku tunggu tunggu. Sedikit mempengaruhi detak jantungku tentu saja.

"Berbeda? Kenapa?" Ucapku sedikit linglung, penjalasan barusan membuatku ingat akan kejadian absurd sewaktu rapat, bahwa ada keanehan murid-murid lain terhadap heart class.

"Horaaaa, kau ingat Ino? Kemarin sudah kuberi tahu tentang siswa dari asrama heart class bisa masuk wilayah siswi? Begitupun sebaliknya. Karena kedua asrama bebas memasuki wilayah masing-masing sehingga khusus heart class memiliki kebebasan mau memilih dua ketua atau satu, aku sih mau saja jika Sakura mau membantuku. Tapi selalu di tolak." Kali ini Naruto menjelaskan, masih sambil mengejar Sakura yang memasang wajah datar, bedanya kali ini bukan hanya aku porosnya, tapi Sai juga menjadi bagian di dalamnya, memikirkanya saja membuat wajahku memerah.

"Begitu... Sakura aku ingin bertanya tentang yang tadi, kenapa suasana rapat barusan berubah tegang dan menyesakan begitu nama heart class disebut?" Tanyaku mengganti topik yang secara nyata menghentikan gerakan konyol Sakura dan Naruto, terutama Naruto. Tampang konyol itu berubah drastis menjadi tegang, mata berbentuk hati merah muda itu kini berubah gelap ditutupi awan kelabu yang memperlihatkan suasana hatinya kini.

"Kau tahu Ino? Diamond club dan spade class berbeda dengan kita." Akhirnya Sakura berucap. Walau dengan wajah teduh yang gelap seakan akan tengah bersiap untuk kisah kelam yang akan diumbarnya.

.

.

.

Time skip

.

.

.

"Haaaaaahhhh aku lelah sekali hari ini, rasanya ibuku tiba-tiba datang dan menyuruhku kerja rodi setelah romusha (?)." Ucap Ino sambil meregangkan tubuh di sofa empuk di ruang belajar. Sofa? Di ruang belajar? Jangan bertanya kenapa atau bagaimana, setiap asrama punya keunikan masing-masing, termasuk heart class, atau lebih tepatnya terutama heart class. Sungguh, kau akan menemukan perpustakaan penuh buku tua dan super komputer di diamond class, atau rak penuh gulungan mencurigakan di spade class begitu pula alat peraga untuk club class. Tapi khusus untuk heart class, selain peraturan siswa lawan jenis mendapat izin bertamu, ruangan untuk belajarpun tak ubahnya dengan kafe bintang lima, seperti sofa super empuk yang bebas dipakai oleh siapapun bersama siapapun, dan jelas saat ini Inolah penghuninya.

"Inooooooo... Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau sudah disini?" Selama masa ketenangan Ino yang berharaga, datanglah makhluk berduri lebat dikepalanya yang kuning iti sambil merengek.

"Kau berisik Naruto... Memangnya kenapa? Rapat sudah selesai, dan aku butuh istirahat barang sebentar. Semalaman penuh aku sudah berjuang menyusun rencana dengan Sakura, apa kau tidak kasihan padaku?" Balas Ino tak kalah memelas.

"Apa kau sudah pikun? Korban kalian semalam adalah aku! Dan bahkan akupun masih terus berusaha membantu kaliannn...Terutama untuk SAKI-CHUWAAAANNNN!" Dalam sekejap kata-kata sok tegas itu berubah menjadi kata-kata genit menyebalkan yang Ino yakin jika pinky melihatnya tak perlu diragukan lagi, pukulan shanaro mendarat tepat di bokongnya. Meski dalam hal lain Naruto pasti akan menerimanya dengan senyuman lebar yang membuat semua orang mulai meragukan kemungkinan Naruto jatuh dalam lembah dalam bernama dunia sado/mazo. Lupakan itu! Karena apa yang Naruto ucapkan setelahnya lebih membuat Ino terkejut.

"Oh iya, aku jadi lupa tujuanku mencarimukan! Karena setelah rapat selesai kita langsung pulang, sekarang kita harus menyusun ide acara seperti apa yang harus kita buat bersama anak-anak heart class 2.2."

DUAAAAARRRRRR...!

Bagai sambaran petir, mata Ino kini sepenuhnya putih dan tak lupa jawdrop yang bagi Naruto sangat lebay. Tanpa mengiraukan posisi Ino sekarang, dia mengeluarkan smartphone orange dari saku jaket kuningnya, dan dengan kecepatan cahaya mengetik sesuatu di sana. Kurang dari 63 detik seluruh anggota heart class 2.2 sudah berkumpul tanpa absen sama sekali.

"Haiiiiiiii... Heart class semua sudah berkumpul, sudah saatnya lagi bagi kita untuk meramaikan lagi acara terbaik kelas kita... 3rd LIVE FESTIVAL...!"

INO P.O.V

"YOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!" Teriakan Naruto dibalas dengan sangat kompak oleh oleh Seluruh Love class except me of course... Dan itu hanya membuatku menyumbat telingaku dengan tangan sekuat mungkin, menghindari kunjungan rutin ke dokter tnt.

"Waaaaa... Akhirnya acara terbaik kita datang juga!"

"Iya.. Aku baru tahu loh, Ino-chi jadi ketua panitianya..."

"Iya keren... Sekali, berkat dia kaichou membuat temanya lebih seru juga,,, maid n butler... Wow!"

Aku hanya mendengar secara monoton, apa yang mereka katakan sejak pagi tadi, dasar Naruto! Dia pasti mengatakan banyak yang tidak penting. Tunggu! Apa aku mendengar Ino-chi? Seenaknya saja, mereka benar-benar tahu cara membuat orang risih, dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya sedikit mengangguk mengiyakan saja, sedikit menyatu lebih baik dari pada di asingkan kan? Saat aku sudah mulai mendapat kembali kekuatan untuk kembali menunjukan senyuman panas ala musim panas yang ceria, seseorang di ujung ruangan mengatakan sesuatu yang dengan paksa menarikku kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Bisa segera kita selesaikan? Acara itu tidak akan pernah selesai sendirinya dan Aku sudah mengantuk dan butuh banyak tidur untuk pelajaran pertama besok." Seseorang di ujung ruangan itu membuatku mengingat banyak hal yang sangat aku hindari saat ini, dan itu memberi kesan aku tidak akan akrab dengan seseorang yang lebih jelas dilihat lagi ternyata si merah yang tadi a.k.a Sabaku Gaara.

"Huuuuu, Gaara no bakka... Kenapa harus buru-buru?, lagi pula inikan sekalian menjadi ajang penyambutan untuk Ino." Jawab Naruto yang sama sekali tidak membuatku lebih baik, untuk sangat sedikit alasan aku lebih mendukung Gaara, lebih baik ini cepat selesai sebelum aku pingsan.

"Sudahlah, festival kemarin kalian membuat apa? Mungkin itu bisa memberi ide yang bagus, terlebih yang melakukanyakan bukan kita, sehingga kalian bisa mempertimbangkan hal yang bagi kalian hebat tapi tak bisa kalian lakukan."

"Tunggu Ino-chi! Apa maksudmu bukan kita yang melakukan acara ini?" Tanya si pembuat-nama-sembarangan, aku cukup lelah untu mendebat nama panggilan yang saat ini bukan prioritas, sehingga bagian kedua saja akan langsung ku jawab, ini harus cepat diselesaikan.

"Tentang itu... Setiap kelas akan membuat ide tentang stand atau acara apa yang sebaiknya dibuat, kemudian setiap perwakilan akan menulisnya dalam selembar kertas dan diserahkan pada panitia, yang kemudian akan dibagikan secara random. dan kelas ataupun club yang mendapatkan ide tersebut harus bisa membuatnya dengan cara apapun. hal itu juga berlaku sama untuk letak stand acaranya." jelasku panjang nan lebar berharap dapat tersampaikan secara gamblang, mengingat aku memiliki keyakinan otak mereka tak lebih besar dari Naruto #plak.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

krik krik krik...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... !" Teriakan yang entah kenapa terdengar horror bagiku, mungkin karena ini tengah malam, atau karena sepertinya guru piket yang berjaga malam sedang lewat di depan asrama, yang manapun itu tidak akan berakhir baik.

"kalau begitu kita bisa begini..."

"tidak kita harus begitu..."

"tunggu dulu bagai mana kalau begini saja?"

para cewe cowo gila cinta itu mulai berdebat dengan saling berebut argumen tanpa melihat murid lain yang tidak mendapat kesempatan bicara, cowo biasamisaknya, yang berambut merah misalnya, bermata panda misalnya, OOPSS... semua itu ada pada cowo di pojokan yang berdiri sambil menutup telinga, well sama denganku juga sih. Dan demi menenagkan anak-anak ayam yang terlalu exited itu Naruto yang entah kenapa terasa dewasa dari pada memberi ide dengan suara lantang.

"BAGAIMANA DENGAN KAFE?" Teriaknya kencang yang aku ragukan apakah benar-benar mendapat perhatian, namun semua murid ternyata langsung terdiam, apakah ini karena posisinya sebagai ketua asrama? sulit dipercaya, tapi untuk kali ini saja aku ingin mengandalkanmu Naruto.

"Tapi tidakkah menurut kalian akan banyak yang membuat kafe juga? mengingat tema kali ini tentang maid dan butler, aku rasa itu akan menjadi pilihan banyak kelas. Aku ingin membuat yang berbeda, seperti maid pesumo misalnya?" dengan muka horror semua orang menatapku. ada yang salah? tidakkah itu biasa?

"tidak tidak tidak... apa kau sudah gila karena terlalu lelah Ino? MANA ADA Pesumo maid? TIDAK MUNGKIN JUGAKAN MEMBUAT PESUMO DARI CEWE SEXY COSPLAY" ucap sekaligus bantah Naruto yang mendengar dan tiba-tiba

DING...

Tidak mungkin ada yang membuat event seperti itu... ITU DIA. Semua anak langsung setuju dengan ideku yang secara nista keluar begitu saja, walau terdengar gila, pada akhirnya aku tahu sebabnya mereka setuju, bagi mereka yang terlalu sering dipermalukan oleh asrama jurusan lain, ini adalah kesempatan balas dendam, sekalipun kena sendiripun sepertinya juga tidak masalah, karena kemungkinan kena sendiri sangat kecil. Dan secara pribadi aku berharap kelas rusa kutub itu yang mendapatkanya hohoho.

Pada akhirnya semua anak setuju membuat kafe dengan pertunjukan gulat sumo antara para cewe maid. sementara para cowo jadi butler beastman a.k.a manusia binatang yang versi imutnya telinga kucing anjing kelinci dan semua yang imut-imut hohohoho. bahkan ide anak anak heart class sekalipun, terkadang tak punya hati seperti ini. mengerikan, dan tanpa ku sadari simerah sudah menghilang dari pojokan dan di ikuti yang lainya mulai meninggalkan ruang belajar super mewah itu. Dan kini tertinggal hanya aku dan Naruto saja.

"Naruto, tentang yang tadi siang... Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu..!" Ucapku lantang dengan wajah serius, walau piyama taddy bear ini sama sekali tidak mendukung. Setidaknya aku tahu kata-kata yang aku keluarkan menarik perhatian penuh Naruto.

"Mmm... Aku tidak berharap banyak, tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, ini bosa berarti berbahaya bagimu." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah tegang, tampaknya masih tersisa kerguan diwajahnya. Aku ingin menyingkirkan wajah menyebalkankan itu.

"Nani...? Kau meremehkanku ya? Jangan salah! Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan tekad flash princess tahu lihat saja nanti, lagi pula Naruto, kau tahu? Tampang serius itu tidak cocok untukmu, tersenyumlah, aku yakinn Sakura juga akan memikirkan ulang dirimu, jika dia mau dengan jelas melihat tampangmu yang tersenyum." Ucapku sedikit bercanda, berusaha mengembalikan wajah ceria itu lagi.

"Hahaha... Iya juga ya... Ino-chan, aku tidak yakin apakah akan berhasil, tapi percayalah padaku, pada Sakura-chan, pada heart class, kami semua akan mendukungmu. Lakukan yang terbaik!" Ucapnya bersemangat dengan memgarahkan tinjunya padaku. Tentu saja dengan raut senyum hangat diwajahnya. Akupun mengepalkan tangan dan mengarahkanya pada tangan Naruto.

"Um.. Aku percaya, kalian juga harus percaya padaku!" Ucapku semabari mengadu tinju dengan senyum 3 jari. Aku yakin semua akan berjalan lancar.

"Saaaa, sudah jam segini sebaiknya aku melakukan patroli dan mengabsen semua murid di asrama... Dan tentu saja menemui SAKIIIIllll-CHWAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN...!" Ucapnya saat alhirnya berjalan pergi meninggalkanku, yang di akhiri dengam goyang gemulai ala Naruto semabri menyebut nama Sakura dengan caranya sendiri.

Aku tahu sekarang, sebanarnya Naruto adalah pria baik yang dewasa dan bersemangat, hanya saja jika berhubungan dengan Sakura jadi aneh sekali, hahaha... Memikirkanya saja membuat hati yang tadinya bergemuruh kini lebih tenang dan terkendali. Aku benar benar bodoh, sekarng jadi iri dengam Sakura, Sakura benar-benar beruntung memiliki Naruto di pihaknya. Aku bangkit sembari membawa kertas peremcanaan yang setalah ini masih akan di bicarakan lagi dengan Sakura.

"Naruto tunggggguuuuu... Aku juga imutttt...!" Teriakku pelan memanggil Naruto. Kami berjalan beriringan kembali keasrama dengan tugas masih dipundak kami, Naruto dengan absensinya, dan aku dengan perencanaanku. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang... Lagi.

TBC

RnR or DIe? #nodong

Peace... Minna hisashiburi! Apa kabar? Akhir-akhir ini hujan deras sekali, semoga minna tidak ada yang terserang demam atau masulk angin, kalau kinra sih nggak sakit, tapi kegiatan terhambat sekali, mau upload fic juga susah, ini jadimya.. Molor2 minggu 2 hari hehehe.

Sebelumnya kinra ucapkan Otanjoubi Omedetou Ino-chan Shika-kun! (22-23 09 2016) hohoho... Meski begitu belum ada persembahan khusus untuk kalian maap ya. Mungkin di event selanjutnya :).

Terus yang terakhir minna! Minna gmna pendapatnya kali ini? Typo? Terlalu gaje? Banyak kesalahan terlalu lama updat? Kurang panjang? Bertele-tele? Masukan semua ke kolom review dan bagi yang log in bakal kinra balas lewat pm, bagi yang ga log in kinra balas di kop utama. Yang jelas karena mulai hari ini kinra bertekad mengurang kalimat ga penting di luar story (krn kayanya ga da yg baca) jadi yang biasanya ga penting udah dibuang, dan kedepan makin dikit. Mungkin ini nb/ps panjang terakhir. Meski begiti, semoga ide kinra bisa membuat reader n minna semakin mendukung kinra untu terus berkarya :) rnr ya...

.

.

.

RnR


End file.
